Who Said Yoga Wasn't Sexy?
by SpadesToStars
Summary: Modern Day AU. Lucy, a yoga enthusiast, has finally convinced her lazy best friend, Levy, to get off the couch and go to the gym! Juvia who usually runs the yoga classes goes on vacation, leaving Gajeel, the kickboxing instructor, to take over her duties. The muscle head now has to run a yoga class, and a certain blue headed girl catches his eye. In more ways than one.
1. Chapter 1

"You know you're going to get fat if you do that everyday." Lucy's voice rang through the apartment she shared with her best friend. After college, her and Levy moved to Magnolia, a city known for its young and bustling streets. Lucy's living style was filled with fresh fruits and working out, the opposite of Levy's which was filled with junk food and Netflix.

"No I wont." Levy replied as she lounged on the couch in an unkempt manner as she ate chips and watched television. "I'm still so much smaller than everyone our age." She added.

"Levy." Lucy walked into view in her new work out clothes. "I'm telling you, the gym isn't that bad!"

"You've already tried to convince me to go." Levy paused the TV. "I don't want to go and that's the last of it."

"Its not as bad as you think!" Lucy sat on the couch next to Levy. "They even have TV's connected to the machines so you're not bored as you work out.

"So you admit working out is boring." Levy said.

"No, but-" Lucy trailed off.

"Luce, I know you want me to be more active but I'm fine." Levy looked at her. "There's nothing wrong with sitting all day. The worst thing is that the toilet, and fridge, are too far away."

"You're so lazy." Lucy laughed.

"Goodbye!" Levy waved as her friend grabbed her yoga mat.

"See you at dinner!" She grabbed her keys with a jingle.

"Wait! Luce?" Levy yelled, hoping to catch her before she went out the door.

"Yeah!" Lucy said, her face brightened up. _Maybe I finally convinced her._

"Can you grab me more chips?" Levy asked.

"And for the last few minutes we'll relax in child's pose, concentrate on your breathing." The blue haired instructor said, her voice ringing through the room of yoga enthusiasts. Hard core yoga was one of Lucy's favorite accommodations of the Fairy Gym. Not to mention the personal trainers and staff were rather easy on the eyes. Juvia was her favorite instructor by far, the way she led the class left little to no time to rest- which was the best part of it. Only really passionate yoga participants were in her class, so the size was smaller compared to the gentle yoga classes.

"Hey Juvia! The class was great as always." Lucy smiled as she walked over to the instructor as everyone cleared out of the room.

"Still no sign of that friend of yours." She joked as she drank from her water bottle.

"She thinks that the gym is for body builders and fat people." Lucy rolled her eyes.

"Tell her that she'll get fat if she stays on the couch all day."

"I tried, but unfortunately Levy had that body type where she can eat like a pig, be lazy as hell, yet never gains a pound." Lucy sighed. "I wish we were all as lucky as that. She doesn't have to do anything but looks so good."

"You're not too shabby yourself!" Juvia said. "Since you started my class you've grown immensely!"

"Really?" Lucy asked.

"How long have you been a member?" Juvia asked.

"Almost three months." Lucy thought.

"That means you're eligible for a free personal training lesson you know." Juvia smiled.

"Really! I've always been curious but I don't know who I would want." Lucy said. "I don't really know the trainers either. I mostly do my own thing so I'm not sure what they do."

"Well our four most popular trainers are Natsu, Gajeel, Gray, and Laxus. We call them the 'Elite Four' as a joke. Laxus is more for big guys who want to lift three hundred pounds for hours and sweat like crazy. You wont want him..." She added. "Gray does more endurance, he really knows how to keep someone going." Lucy noticed Juvia blush. "Gajeel is almost as musically as Laxus, a real tough guy, he mostly does kick boxing and hard core things. Natsu is in the middle of Gajeel and Gray. He does tough things like swimming, but he also does endurance training."

"So I guess Natsu sounds like the best trainer for me." Lucy said. "He's more my style."

"Keep this in mind, Gray and Natsu are both the least muscular of the four, but they're still very good trainers. They focus of endurance rather than strength training. You cant go wrong with either of them." Juvia looked at her watch. "I'd love to talk more, but its my lunch break and I only have twenty minutes." Juvia apologized. "Talk to Mirajane at the front desk about the details.

"No problem! I'll see you next week." Lucy waves as she turned to walk down the stairs to the front desk.

"Oh, and try and tell your friend that the gym _is _full of muscle heads! And super cute guys!" Juvia smiled as she ran out.

"How was yoga today?" Mira asked as she saw Lucy come down the stairs. Mira made a note to learn all the names of the gym goers to make them feel more welcomed.

"It was good, I'm sweating like crazy though." Lucy added. "Juvia told me that I get a free training session and to talk to you about it..." Lucy said, not sure how to ask for a free lesson.

"Oh yes! Its almost been three months hasn't it." Mira smiled. "At the three month mark, you can get something complementary. Usually people just go for a t-shirt, or a mug, or maybe a towel. Sometimes even a special drink from Cana." Mira laughed. "But yes, you can get a free thirty minute personal training session. Would you like to book it now?" Mira asked, typing on the keyboard.

"S-sure." Lucy said faster than she would have liked.

"Do you know who you would like to have as a trainer?" Mira asked. "We have Laxus who's mostly weights. Gajeel who does kickboxing. Gray does mostly swimming and running. And Natsu who does machines and bikes." Mira asked.

"Um..." Lucy was still undeceive.

"I think a girl like you would like Natsu. He's a goofball alright, but a great trainer." Mira smiled.

"Alright, sounds good." Lucy said as Mira gave her a card with the time on it along with two other small cards.

"See you soon!" Mira waved as Lucy ran out.

"Smooth Mira." Cana said behind her.

"Oh hush up and make protein drinks." She said to the barista.

"Yes ma'am." Cana fake saluted.

"I see you haven't moved since I left." Lucy joked as she put her keys in the bowl next to the door.

"I went to the bathroom actually." Levy defended. "How was yoga?" She asked.

"Amazing." Lucy said. "And I got a free training lesson with a personal trainer." Lucy smiled as she sat on the couch.

Levy moved her feet as to make more room on the couch. "That's great." Her eyes still stayed glued to the TV.

"And I got this!" Lucy shoved the small card Mira handed her into her face.

"Ah!" Levy was taken back by the sudden object in her view.

"Two free passes to the gym! C'mon Levy try it once!" Lucy pleaded.

"No way!" Levy said, getting up off the couch to go the the kitchen. "I walk to work everyday, that's enough exercise. If I overdo it I wont be able to move!" She put her bowl that was previously occupied with chips into the sink and began making dinner.

"We'll do it on a Friday. You'll have all weekend to rest." Lucy said.

"That doesn't sound inviting."

"There are cute gym boys." Lucy offered.

"You know I don't want a relationship right now." Levy replied. "Besides, they just put more movies on Netflix so I've got a good week planned."

Lucy rolled her eyes at her friend. It had been months since her break-up with her boyfriend. Levy going on rebound was more awkward than a baby giraffe trying to walk. She wasn't like other girls, no ice cream, no chocolate, no sappy movies with kissing rain scenes, and no tears. Instead Levy just ignored it and filled her attention with TV as not to think about it until she would cry alone at night. Lucy had seen her best friend go on this 'rebound' three times. She was convinced that every time it got worse.

"Maybe you don't want a relationship, but you could have a fateful encounter like in all those romance books you read." Lucy knew exactly what to say to get her friends attention.

Levy stopped in her place, and looked over her shoulder at Lucy. "How many cute trainers?"

"Four." Lucy said. "But Juvia totally has her eye on Gray. She blushes at the thought of him." Lucy said.

"I suppose if it means I might be able to meet a cute gym boy then I'll try it." Levy finally gave in.

"Yes! You can finally put those sports bras to good use!" Lucy joked.

"What! They're comfortable..." Levy said. "Besides, not like I even need a bra." She gave Lucy a stare.

"Besides, you'll love the yoga instructor! She's so good, you really feel it in your muscles." Lucy smiled, not caring to hide the excitement of her friend joining her at the gym.

"Levy c'mon we'll be late!" Lucy's voice ringed through the apartment.

"I'm coming! I'm coming..." She said as she walked out of her room in what she considered 'work out clothes'. Compared to Lucy Levy looked like a real amateur. Lucy wore gray skin tight yoga pants with pink embellishments that matched her bright pink shirt and sneakers. Of course she had to look perfect to go to the gym. Levy dressed rather plainly. Just a orange tank top, white shorts, and black sneakers she had in the back of her closet. She didn't care to match, mostly because she didn't care enough what the gym people thought because she had already decided that she would never go back.

"Lets go!" Lucy smiled too brightly as Levy grabbed her yoga mat. Although un-active and non-nutritional as ever, Levy used to by a yoga enthusiast in college. She would go to yoga classes in a nearby park and be an unknowing tease to the people behind her. Her flexibility was impressive to say the least.

"What gym do you go to, again?" Levy asked as she buckled her seat belt in the passenger seat of Lucy's car. It was a bright pink Mini Cooper, as if she didnt already have enough pink things.

"I told you! Fairy Gym!" Lucy turned on the radio.

"And its only a yoga class?" Levy asked.

"Yup!" She smiled.

"No weight lifting, or mile running?" Levy asked again.

"Not unless you want to." Lucy giggled.

"Do they have, like, karate here?" The blue headed girl asked.

"Well, they have kick boxing." Lucy offered.

"I don't think that's the same thing." Levy thought.

"Oh well." Lucy parked the car before turning to her friend. "We're here!"

"This is your gym!?" Levy asked, flabbergasted from the sight in front of her. The gym had to be four stories at least. Glass windows showed people of all shapes and sizes running on treadmills and ellipticals. "Its gigantic." She could help her eyes from bugging out at the building.

"There's a pool over there." Lucy pointed to the left side of the building where the windows showed small children splashing about."

"Oh my gosh." Levy said.

"Lets get going!" Lucy practically skipped to the entrance, holding the door open for her friend.

"Thanks." Levy muttered as she was hit by a blast of cool air. "Is it always this cold in here?" She asked.

Lucy laughed. "Trust me, once were done you'll be asking why the heat is on."

"If you say so..." Levy said quietly.

"Lucy!" A high pitched voice said.

"Hi Mira! Look who tagged along!" Lucy smiled at the front desk woman as she pointed to Levy. Levy smiled a bit and gave a little wave.

"You must be Levy!" The white haired woman squealed. Levy could believe a woman like this would be working at a gym. She was prim, and proper, and in pink. Honestly, was pink the national gym color or something?

"Thats me." Levy said rather quietly.

"Oh you'll learn to love this place!" Mira smiled. "You have two free passes and you can use them whenever you see fit." Mira said, typing on the computer. "I just need some information for our records."

"Sure." Levy said.

"Name, age, date of birth, sex, height, and weight." Mira smiled, barraging Levy with questions.

"Ok. Levy McGarnden, at the moment I'm... in my twenties, my birthday is August 16th, I'm female, five feet two inches, and one hundred and eighteen pounds."

"Five feet two inches?" Mira smiled.

"Thats correct." Levy said.

"Whatever you say, hon." Mira winked. "Here's your pass, have a good yoga class!" Mira smiled as she waved them off.

"C'mon!" Lucy smiled, pulling Levy up the stairs.

"So this is a yoga class." Levy said, looking around the room. The room itself was a medium size. It was mainly wood flooring with mirrors covering the walls. Yoga balls and extra mats lines the walls along with some jump ropes and other miscellaneous items. "I haven't been in a formal one before." Levy said to no one in particularly.

"Lucy! Glad you could make it." A voice said from behind.

"Hi Juvia!" Lucy said as she turned to see the instructor walk in. "Look what I brought!" Lucy squealed for the second time that day.

_Just how many people did she tell me about?_ Levy thought to herself.

"Nice to meet you finally!" Juvia extended a hand.

"I'm Levy." Levy said.

"I like your hair." Juvia laughed.

"T-thanks." Levy blushed a bit. It wasn't everyday you met someone with blue hair, much less someone _else_ with blue hair.

"Lets start the class." Juvia smiled, talking her place at the front on the room. "Gather 'round everyone!"

"And finally, a relaxing childs pose." Juvia breathed out as her body curled up. "Just focus on your breath going in and out of you lungs. Feel the life being brought into your body with your breath, and feel all your tension go away as you breathe out."

The tension in Levy's body suddenly lifted, and she felt better almost immediately.

"And that's all for today." Juvia said, lifting her head to look at the class. "Thank you all for joining me and I'll see you next week." She smiled as people began to pack up.

"Thank you for that class!" A green haired woman said. Green hair. Not kidding.

"Any time Bisca!" Juvia smiled.

"Juvia!" Lucy waved her over. "That class was great as usual."

"Thank you, you seem much more energetic today." Juvia giggled.

"That was one of my favorite classes so far." Lucy smiled. "What did you think Levy?" Lucy asked.

"To be honest, I've been going through a kind of rough time. Its been just eating, and working, and sleeping, and it was so draining." Levy sighed. "But this class really gave me something back. I feel energized, and ready to take on anything." Levy smiled. "So, I enjoyed it."

"You were very good for not being active often." Juvia smiled. "Very impressive."

"Thank you." Levy smiled.

"I'll see you both next time?" Juvia asked.

"You bet!" Lucy replied before Levy could open her mouth. "C'mon, I'll make dinner tonight!" Lucy smiled as they walked out of the room.

"Cant someone else do it?" A tall man with broad shoulders and spiky jet black hair was talking to Mira.

"Gajeel you're the only one with a free block!" Mira replied, looking at the computer.

"I'll take on Gray's swimming class!" Gajeel said.

"Youre underqualified!" She said.

"How hard is it to float?" He asked.

"No Gajeel, everyone else has to do something they don't particularly like. Gray has to teach pregnant ladies, Natsu has to teach aerobic dance- _on stationary bikes, _and Laxus has to reset the weights on every machine every night!" Mira said. "You're the only one who doesn't have an extra duty."

"That doesn't mean I should take on that damn woman's yoga class." He snarled.

"But you do have yoga training!" Mira said.

"It was good for Hockey back in high school." He replied.

"Fine, whatever the reason you have yoga experience and you will be taking on Juvia's classes for two weeks at least." Mira said. "And that's the last of it."

"Why does she get to go on vacation." He gruffed as he leaned against the front desk.

"Next time you go on vacation, I'm sure that Juvia will take over your kickboxing classes." Mira smiled.

"Hmph." He blew his bangs out of his face.

"No way!" A light voice giggled.

"Hello girls!" Mira smiled as the blonde and bluenette walked down the stairs. "Gajeel, these two will be in your class next week!" Mira smiled.

"What Mira?" Lucy asked, not catching what she had said.

"Lucy, Levy, this is Gajeel." Mira said, pointing the the pouting man. "He will be taking on Juvia's classes for a few weeks while she goes away." Mira smiled.

"Hi, I'm Lucy." Lucy extended a hand with a smile which he reluctantly took.

"I'm Levy." Levy said lightly as she reached out her hand. His giant hand took hold of hers, completely immersing it. The callouses on the ball of his hands contrasted the softness of his palm. Levy looked at his eyes, they were red- scary definitely- but captivating nonetheless.

"Nice to meet you." He smiled at her.

"See you later Mira!" Lucy smiled. "C'mon Levy we've got to get going. You've got a night shirt, remember?" She said.

"What? Its Friday that means-" Lucy grabbed hold of Levy's shoulder and pulled her out the front door.

"What in the world was that for!" Levy asked as they slammed the car doors shut. "I don't have work all weekend!"

"You like him!" Lucy squealed.

"Who?" Levy asked.

"Gajeel!" Lucy smiled.

"I barely said two words to him." Levy rolled her eyes.

"Love at first sight!" Lucy laughed.

"It is now, now drive us home." Levy said, reluctant to accept this. He was tall, muscular, huge. He wore all black and had piercings all over his body. He read danger and punk, not to mention grunge and there was no way Levy liked him. She liked the men she read about in books. Someone tall, and cute, and nice, and will brig her flowers and kiss her in the rain. Someone romantic and he was definitely not that.

But how would she know? She just met him.

**THAT WAS LONG. Sorry its been kind of a while. Usually my stories are out one after another. My mom and I moved last week so its been kind of hectic. I've been excited about this story for a while and am more than willing to take suggestions! Ive taken few yoga classes so im making stuff up. If there are any yoga enthusiasts out there feel free to leave comments! Thanks for reading! Follow for more! ~Hana**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! Sorry for the lack of update, I'll explain at the bottom. For now, please enjoy! And this chapter is shorter than the last, I know, I know. But its better than nothing! Hehe ~Hana**

* * *

"Very nice, I can see a lot of strong poses tonight." Gajeel's voice echoed slightly in the small yoga room. He could feel his face tingle, afraid his forced smile would fall off any minute now. "The class is almost over, we have about ten minutes left so I'm going to challenge you guys." A light murmur of groans rang through the room. This 'beginners yoga' class was just that. Beginners.

Gajeel was a kickboxing instructor, he was made to deal with sweat and tears, not old ladies dragging their saggy husbands to a light yoga class that was a sixty minute childs pose, filled with rainbows smiles. He didnt care if half his class dropped from exhaustion, he was determined to push them until he was satisfied.

"Now lift your left arm above your head and hold a warriors pose." On second thought, he'd never hear the end of it if he caused Juvia's classes to suddenly drop in numbers. Shit, this was tougher than he thought. "You can spend the rest off the class in whatever relaxing pose you'd like." Gajeel's voice said before nearly the whole class dropped down to their favorite pose- childs. _Lazy asses._

* * *

"No way am I taking over yoga duty!" Laxus shook his protein shake, making a rattling noise. "Besides, didn't Mira say that you owed Juvia one for something?" He asked.

"I honestly think that demon changes the reason I'm stuck with yoga every time I ask." Gajeel groaned as he threw a warm towel over his face.

"Ask Gray?" Laxus suggested.

"Already did." Gajeel sighed. "Twice."

"Maybe Cana can take it over if you hate it that much." Laxus commented. "Shes pretty flexible." He snickered.

"As if. That drunkard would drink the whole class." Gajeel laughed as he picked up the warm towel.

"Oh? Does that mean you actually care about the class enough to save if from her?" Laxus smirked.

"Hell no." Gajeel glared at him. "I wont hear the end of it, so I'm saving my ass."

"Whatever you say, bro." Laxus downed the rest of his strawberry flavored, testosterone educing, smoothie before throwing the cup into the sink. "I have a training session so I'm off." Laxus waved as he exited the room.

Gajeel took a deep breath, remembering the classes he had today. Two kickboxing classes, a personal training session, and another yoga instruction. If that was all, he was going to need more than a protein shake. He threw on a pair of jeans, and grabbed his stuff from his locker.

* * *

"Gajeel?" Mira said before he could make it out of the front door.

"Yo." He said lazily.

"Where are you going?" She asked.

"To get coffee." He answered easily. It wasn't a lie like last time he tried to sneak out to a booty call.

"This isnt a lie like last time?" She asked. "Because you know Cana can whip you up something." She arched an eyebrow.

"Relax Mirajane, I'm just going to a coffee shop in town." He said.

"Okay... Make sure you're back in time for your next class." She said.

"Will do." He waved over his shoulder.

* * *

Gajeel stared at the chalkboard that swayed slightly due to the fan in awe at all the choices he had. The small coffee shop was hot as hell and Gajeel was already regretting his choice of pants. The book shop that next door was cold, but for some reason the coffee shop felt like an over.

"Bisca, hurry up we have customers!" A gruff voice said.

"Coming!" A slim girl squeaked as she rushed behind the counter. Her green hair bobbed on her head as her pony tail swayed form side to side with each step. She wiped her hands off on the black apron she sported as uniform with the coffee shop's logo prominent across her chest.

"Howdy, what can I do for ya?" The woman smiled.

"A large iced coffee with a turbo shot." Gajeel said.

"Rough day?" She joked as she wrote on his cup.

"You don't know the half of it." He joked.

"No, but im sure its better than sweating it out in a coffee shop." She winked. "Can I get a name?" She asked.

"Gajeel." He responded. He wasnt sure if that wink was supposed to be flirty, but she wasnt his type so he just brushed it off.

"It'll be six dollars, and it'll come out in a minute." She said, holding out her hand for the cash. He rummaged around in his wallet for a moment before handing her a ten. She gave him his change and began making his coffee.

Gajeel sat at a table, mentally preparing himself for the day ahead. His thoughts were interrupted as his name rang though the coffee shop, signaling that his drink was done. He nodded a thanks to the barista before exiting the shop with a ring of the door.

"I wish I could call in sick." He said to himself when he got back to his car. "I mean I could make myself throw up in the lobby." He put his coffee in the cup holder before thinking about it again. "No, then Mira would just make me work harder when I came back." He turned on the car, dreading going back.

But hell, Juvia would have to owe him one after this.

* * *

"Alright class!" Gajeel couldn't help the smile spread across his face. Kickboxing was his passion, and his advanced class was his pride and joy. He taught some of the veterans since they were in high school, and now they were successful college students who were practically kickboxing masters. "Run through the routine one more time and then that's it!" He said as he watched his class throw kicks and punches in synch. They were perfect, and the routine was flawless.

"Sensei!" A pink haired girl rushed over to Gajeel.

"Whats up?" He gave a genuine smile as one of his star pupils skipped towards him.

"How was I today?" She beamed at him. Melody was only around twelve, but she was as good as anyone else in the room. A real prodigy.

"Amazing, as usual." He replied. "Hows the hair coming?" He asked, knowing last week she declared that she was going to be more girly and try to grow her hair out. He didnt know why she needed to be more girly when she could throw a 200 pound man over her shoulder, but hey, she had guts for trying.

"I hate it already." She sighed as she twirled a strand with her finger. "But boys like it I guess." She shrugged her shoulders.

"You should only do somethin' for you, ya know." Gajeel started packing up his things. "Besides. Who cares what boys think? They have cooties." He joked. He always had a soft spot for the little tom boy.

"Yeah but..."

"Besides, pink hair is much cuter than long hair if you ask me." He said as her mom walked up.

"Gajeel sensei." She smiled a silent thank you for overhearing him give her daughter advise.

"See you next week!" The little girl smiled.

"Sensei! Great work today!" The rest of the class said in unison.

"Great work to you guys too. Hit the showers." He smiled as he left the room, out into the cold gym. He breathed in the familiar smell of gym life. His smile faded as he realized that his night was going to end with the yoga class. As if one a day wasn't enough. Now he had to deal with the hard core yogis who probably knew yoga better than him.

* * *

"Cana, gimme something to get through my next class." Gajeel asked the barista. "Preferably a Cana Special." A Cana Special was basically anything with vodka snuck in. Mira forbade Cana from making them again, and confiscated all her alcohol. After all, it wasn't proper to keep at a gym, but Cana kept some bottles hidden.

"Sure think coach." She smiled. Cana Specials were her special after all, hence the name. He tapped his hand on the counter as he heard the gym doors open and close and he just knew it were his yogis flowing in. He'd let them wait at the door, after all it was anticipating. Right? Who cares, he just wanted to postpone this as long as possible. "Drink up." Cana gave him a green looking drink.

"There's not kale in this, is there?" He asked.

"Its a special." She said, leaning on her hand.

"Bottoms up." He said as he tipped back the drink in one go. He breathed out a breath before slapping his lips together. "There was kale in that." He said.

"I said it was a special, didn't it?" She winked.

"Hmph" He pouted

"What happened to your personal training session?" She prodded.

"Canceled." He replied simply.

"What did you do instead?" She asked.

"Nothing special really." He trailed off.

"Were you watching porn in the break room?" She smirked

"Alright, I have to go teach that class." He said.

"Hey! Invite me to join next time!" She laughed as he turned and walked up the stairs to his yogi filled nightmare.

"Good afternoon class!" He said as he walked up the pathway between yoga mats to his own large one in front. He looked over the class of twenty, but it felt like more as the eyes dug into the new instructor before them. "Everyone here is for the advanced yoga class, if you are not I recommend you leave now." He said. No one moved an inch. "Alright, well I'm Gajeel Redfox for those who don't know, a personal trainer and the kickboxing instructor here at Fairy Gym. I'm in my twenties, and I will be instruction all of Juvia's classes until further notice." He rubbed his head. "Im not going to go easy on you guys. I'm no Juvia." Everyone nodded. _Hardcore yogis I guess._ "Lets get this started."

Halfway through the class, Gajeel could tell everybody's skill level by how long they held the pose, and, much like popular belief, he did try to push them to the breaking point. Half the class still held on strong, he was impressed to be honest.

_I bet Juvia goes easy on them._ He could tell some people did yoga outside the gym classes, like a blonde girl in the back of the class. He was sure he had seen that woman at the gym before. She always stood out after all, blonde hair, pink matching work out outfit, white ipod strapped on her arm. She favored the treadmill and went on for hours. She had the stamina of a fucking rabbit.

Who he didn't recognize was the girl holding her balance with her eyes closed next to her. She was shorter by a lot, her gym clothes didn't match, not to mention he had never seen her before. She had bright blue hair, a sign on rebellion that he liked, and bright brown eyes. She was skinny as all hell, flexible too. She didn't look like she regulated the gym, but she could keep up with his ridiculous pace so something was right. He couldn't take his eyes off her.

"Okay class now were going to try a Scorpion Pose." His voice cut through the silence of the room. "Not many people can so this pose but I think that this class can take it." He said. "Follow my movements." He looked over the class before taking in a deep breathe. His eyes closed and opened as he took in another. He felt his skin crawl and he knew that all eyes were on him.

He knew _her _eyes were on him. He slowly started to get into the pose, and watched as the class followed. They were trying, so there was something. As he stood in position, he watched as slowly one by one people sat on their mats, silently giving up. The scorpion pose was basically the most difficult yoga pose to man, so he didn't expect much. He was just testing them. Testing her.

"Those of you who cant keep up, take the last few minutes to rest up in a pose of your choosing." He watches as tree, cat, dog, and warrior poses went up throughout the room. _At least they have some motivation and don't immediately go into childs pose. _

He took himself out of the pose, but noticed there were two pairs of feet in the air in the back. _Are they really holding the pose? Guess that yogis aren't all talk. _Gajeel watched the clock, waiting for the last second.

"Alright, times up. See you all next week if you come back." He said loudly, before somewhat regretting it. It came off as more of a threat than he would have liked, but too late now. Its not his fault if the class cant handle his personality.

* * *

**Sorry for the wait! School started up last week and I got really bad writers block. Not to mention some cosplay stress on top of that. I tried to style my Elsa wig (From Frozen, yes) And it was just not working for me. *Sigh* One day... Anywho I re-wrote this chapter like four times, and im still not completely in love with it. But I have to set up the stage for other things to happen so what can you do. THANKS FOR READING! Follow for more! ~Hana**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hiya friends. These chapters are getting pretty far apart I know. I wish I was one of those authors who were like "alright, new chapter every Thursday" but sadly im just Hana so that's probably never going to happen... WELL ONE CAN DREAM. Thanks for reading! ~Hana **

* * *

"So?" Lucy said as soon as the car doors shut.

"So what?" Levy asked.

"You know what!" Lucy didn't even try to hide her smile.

"I really don't." Levy buckled her seat belt.

"You like yoga." Lucy turned on the car. "And you like our new instructor." She smirked.

"Do you realize what you're saying?" Levy practically laughed out. "I haven't even talked to him, let alone introduced myself. Why on earth would I like him?" She asked.

"Why wouldn't you like him?" She asked.

"That-" Levy shut her mouth. No sense arguing with Lucy once she made her mind up.

"So, I have my lesson with Natsu tomorrow morning." Lucy changed the subject.

"I thought that wasn't for like a week?" Levy asked.

"Hm, you know." Was all Lucy said.

"So why does that matter? Excited to try out a new outfit or something?" Levy giggled.

"I was actually thinking blue-" Lucy said with a straight face, before smiling and laughing along with Levy.

"I think you need more pink. I mean, pink shoes, pink yoga mat, pink water bottle, iPod, key chain. And the car. But no one can have too much pink, right?" She joked. Lucy was obsessed with the girly color.

"Yeah well the day I don't need more pink is the day you give up reading books." Lucy laughed as they pulled into their driveway. "Besides, what do you really think of Gajeel!" Lucy squealed before Levy shut the car door.

"He's a good yoga instructor, kind of rough around the edges. Not really my type." Levy said."And even if he were-" Levy cut off Lucy. "I'm sure I'm not his type either, so drop it."

"Fine, fine." Lucy took out her phone as she made her way to the kitchen. She took some things out of the fridge as she scrolled through her messages. As nothing seemed to interest her, she continues to make her protein shake before promptly dropping down on the couch. "I need a boyfriend." She sighed.

* * *

"Great class today Natsu-san!" A green haired girl waved.

"Have a nice day guys!" The pink haired trainer smiled as his class filed out of the room. He grabbed his towel and water bottle and headed for the break room.

"Hey hothead." A cool voice in the direction of the fridge said.

"Gray." Natsu greeted back.

"Whats the rest of your day look like?" He asked, his head in the freezer as he searched for something.

"Uh, personal training session with a new girl, then another bike class." He thought. "I think that's it."

"Nice, I have a swim class in five then I'm off if you want to go out for drinks." He took his head out of the freezer, apparently he found what he was looking for.

"We could just get a Cana special." Natsu joked.

"Maybe, oh shit!" He looked at the clock. "More like I have a swim class in one, I gotta bounce." He smiled as he ran out of the brake room, his shirt already gone.

"See ya!" Natsu yelled. Now he had ten minutes all to himself before his training session. He didnt know much about this new girl, just that her name was Lucy. Mira had only high praise for the girl, so he assumed she would be some kind of body builder extraordinaire. Maybe someone like Erza! Actually, he hoped that wouldn't be the case.

* * *

"Lucy cmon!" Levy pleaded. "I need the car!" She yelled into the door of her best friends room.

"No you don't!" Lucy yelled from the opposite side of the barrier.

"The sale is going to end! I can get all the Game Of Thrones collection for twenty bucks, and its only today!" She cried. "Please please please please plea-" Lucy's door swung open.

"NO!" She marched to the kitchen, Levy not too far behind. "I need to go to my class, and you'll just have to walk."

"But its two hours away on foot!" Levy added.

"That's not my problem, Lev." Lucy said. "I know that its a super sale, but it'll have to wait. I cant miss this class."

"What if I drive you, and then get my books, then pick you up!" Levy hopefully asked.

"I mean..." Lucy thought about it. "I guess so..." She could never say no to Levy when it came to books.

"Yes!" Levy jumped two feet in the air. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" She chanted as her arms and feet flailed about in a dance that could only be described as... Well, Levy's book dance.

"But we have to leave in five minutes, alright?" She said. "Or I'll go without you."

"Yes ma'am!" Levy fake saluted as she scrambled off to gather her things.

"And please get dressed!" Lucy added. "I know the bookstore doesn't care if you show up in pajamas, but have some self respect!" She giggled as she heard Levy ruffle through her drawers.

"Two minutes!" Lucy yelled as she played on her phone."

"Hold on, hold on!" Levy shouted down the hall. There was a moment of silence, then Levy ran down the hallway with one shoe on. She hopped into the other, and grabbed the keys from Lucy's hands. "Okay, lets go." She smiled.

* * *

"Good afternoon, Lucy." Mira smiled as the blonde walked in the front entrance.

"Hi Mira." She smiled back.

"Natsu is setting up in room T-A" She said. "Its straight, then to the left. There's four rooms, one for each trainer." Mira said. "Have a good lesson!"

"Thanks Mira." The blonde waved.

Lucy walked around the corner into a rather boring hallway. There were four doors exactly the same color with _T-A, T-B, T-C, _and _T-D _printed on them. _Okay, room T-A. _Once she came to it, she noticed that the door was slightly open, so she just pushed on it.

"Hello?" She asked as the door opened slowly.

"Hi!" A perky voice said, giving Lucy a scare.

"Hi." Lucy repeated as the source of the voice was revealed. Her trainer, Natsu, was rather short, not as muscular as Gajeel but was pretty up there and on top of that he had pink hair. He had pink hair.

"Im Natsu." He smiled, and extended out his hand.

"I-I'm Lucy." She cursed herself for stuttering but she was staring at his hair. You would think living with Levy she would be used to colored hair, after all it wasn't weird or anything. But she had never come across a boy with pink hair. And he was... captivating.

"So what do you want to work on today?" He asked.

"Oh, um." She mumbled uncharacteristically. "Well I've never had one of these before so I'm not sure."

"First time eh?" He smiled. "Well there's a first for everything."

"Yeah..." She smiled slightly.

* * *

Levy put the car in park in the parking lot of Fairy Gym. She was twenty minutes early on accident, and figured she would get a fruit drink at the bar inside.

"Hello Mira." Levy said as Mira looked up, almost shocked to see Levy.

"Levy!" She smiled.

"I'm not here to be active or anything." She held out her hand. "Just getting a dink, and waiting for Lucy to get out."

"That's alright, that's alright!" She smiled.

"Alright." Levy said. Mira was always friendly, and Levy wasnt sure if it were her personality or her just wanting more customers.

"Hey Levy." Cana smiled as she leaned on the bar.

"Hi." Levy hipped up on the seat. "Can I get a strawberry kiwi smoothie?" She asked.

"Cana special?" Cana asked.

"Um-" Levy was about to ask

"No, Cana." Mira cut in.

"Alright, one _normal _strawberry kiwi smoothie coming up." Cana hummed as she went about in her space, mixing drinks up.

Levy opened her book to the first page, careful not to crease it too early. She started reading the first paragraph before she heard a glass cup being set down next to her, and Cana saying something along the lines of "Enjoy."

She continued to get lost in the magical world of her book before she felt her mouth get dry. She felt for her drink, and pushed it towards her. She wrapped her lips around the straw, and sucked lightly. She was pleasantly surprised at the taste, very sweet yet savory. She sucked her juice happily and read on without a care in the world- so much so that she didn't notice the man sit down next to her.

"Her Cana, gimme a special." The ebony haired man said.

"No!" Mira yelled from the front desk, just feet away. "Gajeel stop asking for those" She marched over to the bar.

"C'mon Mira, don't ruin the fun!" Cana whined.

"No more Cana specials!" Mira said. "Not working hours at least." She sighed.

"Fine fine." Cana said.

"Good." Mira walked back to her desk.

"She never said anything about Cana _extra_ specials." Cana winked at Gajeel who just laughed in response.

Cana shook up the drink and set it down with a casual 'drink up'.

"Thanks." He smiled as he took a sip. He could defiantly feel the alcohol in it, it was stronger than ever. He drank about until he noticed something about the girl he sat next to. She was totally engrossed in her book. She watched it intently, like a lion hunting prey. Her eyes scanned left to right at speeds unimaginable to him.

She turned the page, as the chapter seemed to have ended, she straighten her back, and cracked her neck with a pop. She let out a sigh of contentment before realizing she still had some drink left. She sucked on it happily, before noticing the presence next to hers. She turned her head slightly, still sucking on her straw.

Her brown orbs met red ones in a heated moment. Her eyes flickered across his face with minimal movements, taking him all in slowly. His black heir fell around his face, it wasn't in his normal pony tail, but she recognized him nonetheless. It was Gajeel from the yoga class.

"Hello." She said, attempting to be polite.

"Hey." He said in a shockingly deep voice. Sure she had heard his voice before but that was different. He was in class, his voice projected on a microphone across the whole room. This was up close and personal.

"My names Levy." She said, kicking her feet lightly, as they didn't come close to the ground.

"Gajeel." He said, raising an eyebrow at her. She was different than other chicks. She seemed really cool. At least her hair was. "Were you in one of my classes?" He asked, actually wanting to talk to this strange little lady.

"Advanced yoga?" Levy said almost as a question.

"Must be. I'd remember that hair." He let out a light laugh.

Levy could help but puff out her cheeks. "Well thanks, I guess." She said.

"Its totally rad." He clarified. "I like it." He smirked, and flashed a few pointed teeth.

Levy couldn't help the chills running up her spine. This man was... interesting to say the least. Not to mention he _liked _her hair. It wasn't everyday that someone actually appreciated her blue locks.

"So what are you reading?" He asked before taking a sip of his drink.

"Huh?" She snapped out of her gaze. "Game of Thrones." She said.

"I watch that." He said. "Easier than readin' in in my 'pinion." He said. She noticed that his words were less pronounced when he wasn't in class. She guessed he tried to make his voice clearer in class so people could understand it easier.

"I suppose." She said. "I haven't seen it."

"You haven't seen it?" He looked at her like she was crazy.

"Nope." She replied, sipping her drink.

"Do you have Netflix?" He asked.

_Of course I have Netflix, its my lifeline. _She thought to herself before answering with a nod, yes.

"Okay, order it." He said. "I cant believe you haven't seen it."

"I cant believe you haven't read it." She said.

"Touche."

"Well I'll watch the first episode at least." She giggled. "How about you borrow this book after me?" She asked.

"I dunno shorty." He rubbed his neck, playing off the nickname. "I mean readin' isn't my style."

"Oh? And what it?" She asked. "Lifting weights?" She asked.

"Hmph. Alright, I'll read the first one."

"Levy!" The blonde haired girl waved as she came scampering towards her friend.

"Hey Luce!" Levy smiled, and hopped off her chair. Gajeel knew she was short, but this girl barely came up to his ribs.

"Ready to go?" She asked.

"Yeah, c'mon." She grabbed her book. "See you around, Gajeel." She waved goodbye to him before leaving the gym.

"You have to tell me everything." Was all Lucy said.

* * *

**THEY MET. So I havent ever read, or watched Game Of Thrones so... Sorry. I wanted a book and tv series that wasnt too gender specific so I mean. Ya know. I hope you enjoyed this little installment! Please leave a review if you are so inclined, as they are all read with love! Follow and Favorite for more! ~Hana**


	4. Chapter 4

**So. sorry for the non-updates. I think I apologize for the lack of updates in every chapter. Okay! So from here on out I will not apologize for being late because I should have more confidence and not be a weenie all the time. Okay so life updates! Nothing has really happened. Ive been painting my room (Well a huge mural on one of my walls) and it took 21 hours- oh god. BUT SO WORTH IT. Its honestly to beautiful I almost cried when I was done. Okay I'll stop rambling. Be sure to tell me what you thought of this chapter! Thanks for reading! ~Hana**

* * *

"So how was your training thingy?" Levy asked as she walked to her room to grab a sweater.

"Oh, it was alright..." Lucy said in a cheery voice.

"Only alright?" Levy smirked.

"Want to know what happened?" Lucy asked as Levy happily jumped to the dining room table, sitting down, and becoming for Lucy to take a seat.

* * *

"First time eh?" He smiled. "Well there's a first for everything."

"Yeah..." She smiled slightly, returning the gesture.

"Well, we'll start with the basics and hopefully nothing will be too difficult." He smiled. And oh his smile. It was bright, and full of wonder that Lucy couldn't help but stare.

"So is this always your room?" She asked as he walked over to the stacked supplies in the back.

"Usually." He said as he grabbed two yoga mats. "Sometimes we switch if we need something."

"Its nice." She said, looking around. The floors were hard wood- nothing out of the ordinary there. The walls were covered with mirrors so one could watch their form. There really was nothing different about this room- it was identical to the other three she had looked at. But something about him being in the room, just his presence, made something feel a bit brighter.

"So Mira tells me you're a yogi." Natsu smirked, unrolling two yoga pats parallel to each other.

"I guess." She twiddled her fingers together as she felt oddly nervous.

"You guess?" He laughed to himself. "Okay, well then lets see what you've got."

* * *

"Just a little more!" Lucy panted as sweat fell down her face.

"C'mon we can do it!" Natsu's voice shook.

"Together?" She asked.

"Together, c'mon." He smiled. With one more arch of a vertebrae they were both holding a perfect camel pose- one of the most back bending of all yoga poses. They took in deep breaths and exhaled together, feeling their bodies stretch like play-dough.

"I think we have time for one more if you're up to it." Natsu said as he returned to a sitting position.

"I think I'm almost at my limit." Lucy breathed out as she kicked her feet up into a handstand, before cartwheeling back to a standing position.

"Wow." Natsu said, impressed at her strong body strength while still being so... thin.

"Gymnastics." She smiled. She heaved her chest, trying to maximize oxygen consumption. She didn't know what to expect going into a personal training session, but this was insane. Since the moment they started they had held yoga pose after pose of difficult back bends and arm stretches. She swore her head touched her butt at some point.

"Um." Lucy said. She wasn't quite sure where to go from this point. Did they set up another training session? Was this even a training session, all they did was try to out yoga pose each other. Which wasn't really training... Unless you could training her competitive spirit as training. "Can I see you again?" She asked.

Natsu smiled. "Like what?" He asked.

"Oh! That came out wrong! I meant like-" Lucy made a jumble on hand signs pointing between her and her pink haired crush. "A training... thinggy." She could feel her cheeks betray her as they turned her favorite color.

"A training session?" He giggled, still sitting on his yoga mat. He breathed out as his arms stretched up, and his fingers laced behind his head. "I guess I could squeeze you in." He smiled as he stared at the ceiling.

"Im free whenever..." Lucy offered.

"When do you work?" He asked, more as a curious thought than an actual question.

"Uh, I don't." She said and shrugged a little.

"Oh. I didn't realize-" He sat up. "I'm sorry." He said it kind of odd. Almost like he didn't apologize often from the obvious tension in his shoulders.

"Oh, don't be sorry!" Lucy laughed, brushing it off with another awkward hand flail. "I mean I don't have to work. My father was really wealthy and I don't really have to work because I have way too much money in the first place." She trailed off. "But that doesnt mean I don't like to!" She crossed her arms across her chest. "I volunteer instead. It gives me the same satisfaction of having somewhere to go everyday, but I actually make a difference instead of sitting behind a desk all day making a miniscule amount of money compared to what I already have in the bank." She said rather fast, so he couldnt interject.

"Wow." He smiled, but she couldnt see it as she was too busy staring at her feet in shame. Most men were scared away by her money, or her lack of job, or her love of spending. (Only things she needed, but might as well buy the best) "That's awesome!" He smiled.

"A-awesome?" She questioned, taken aback.

"Yeah! I bet you have so much free time to do cool stuff! Like any job you wanted ever! If you could have one job in the world, the salary doesn't matter because you don't need it, what would it be?" His smile resonated into her should, and she felt it warming her.

"I guess all I've ever wanted was a loving family." She blushed a bit, telling an almost complete stranger about her dreams. "To be a mom. Care for kids. Have a husband who loves me. Something complete and whole so I can surround myself with love." She smiled.

"So then do that." He said.

"I cant just 'do that.'" She said.

"Well why not?" He tilted his head.

"I need to fall in love first!" She switched her weight to one hip, cocking it out.

"So money cant buy love." He smirked.

"They say that don't they." She let out a sigh. "Well its true. I have all this money and no one to share it with. I mean Levy. The way her face lights up when I offer to pay the rend so she can spend her paycheck on the newest releases at her favorite bookstore is really priceless." Lucy smiled.

"Well Lucy, you seem like a really cool person." Natsu said. "I decided! We're going to be friends."

"We are?" She asked.

"Yeah!" He smiled, and reached out his hand. "Natsu Dragneel, professional gym trainer."

"I already knew all that." Lucy laughed to herself as she reached out for his hand.

"Well then." He said as he bend down a bit to kiss her hand. "Lets say you and me go out sometime and talk about things we didn't already know?"

Lucy didnt know what to say. She had just met this man, with pink hair nonetheless, and he was suddenly asking her out. "Sure." What could a little fun hurt?

* * *

"And that's it." Lucy said to Levy.

"THATS IT!" Levy looked like she was going to flip a table.

"Yeah-"

"This is just like Louis and Tiffany's budding romance in _The First Glance _by Zacod Lawthise..." She looked at Lucy. "When are you two going out?"

"Oh, we didnt talk about it much really."

"Lucy! This is your chance to have a real prince charming!" Levy practically screamed. She was more excited about this relationship than Lucy. Much like how Lucy was more excited about her and Gajeel- not that she liked him or anything- then Levy herself. Besides her and Gajeel were just friends...

"He has pink hair." Lucy raised an eyebrow.

"And you have blonde hair, whats new?" Levy asked.

"Colored hair is just so..." Lucy began.

"Just so what?" Levy asked.

"Punk rock?" Lucy questioned herself."

"Im punk rock..." Levy asked with a straight face.

"No but-"

"People color their hair all the time. Remember my old boyfriend with the red hair?" Levy asked.

"Yeah-"

"He was a book worm too- we met at a bookstore- he was charming." Levy said.

"But he wasnt your _Prince _charming." Lucy said.

"Thats true. I cant believe he actually picked his nose and ate it at dinner." Levy shuttered at the memory.

"Well I don't even think its a date." Lucy shrugged.

"What do you mean you don't know?" Levy leaned across the table.

"I mean he said 'we should hang out' not 'we should go to a park at midnight and have a picnic under the stars while we drink bubbly drinks and share strawberries covered in chocolate'. See?" She said.

"Lucy." Levy placed her hand on her forehead. "Are you feeling alright? Because you sound LIKE AN IDIOT. He _kissed_ your _hand_!" She stressed the words. "That's like romance at its finest!"

"I shouldn't look too much into it." Lucy said. "Besides, Juvia said Natsu was an airhead when it came to romance."

"You talked to her about Natsu before me?" Levy asked.

"No, she mentioned it while talking about Gray. Gray and Natsu are apparently best friends who fight daily. They're constantly at each others throats the way Juvia puts it."

"Gray is the swim guy?" Levy asked.

"Yup." Lucy said.

"And Juvia is the yoga instructor that's actually meant for yoga and not Gajeel who is the kickboxing guy?" Levy clarified.

"Yup." Lucy nodded.

"Oh that reminds me! I have a date!" Levy smiled.

"YOU HAVE A DATE!" Lucy screamed, shocked.

"Yeah, with Netflix." She winked before scampering, avoiding the wooden spoon Lucy threw at her. "Oh no, what should I wear?" She giggled as she flopped onto the sofa. "Want to join me? I'm sure he wont mind a threesome." She said.

"Okay, that's just a little creepy." Lucy said as she went to the kitchen. "I'll make popcorn."

* * *

"Wow." Lucy said as the room went dark as the first episode ended.

"I still think the books are better." Levy crossed her arms over her chest.

"Levy. How could you not love that?" Lucy asked, the smile wide on her lips.

"Okay." Levy breathed out. "THAT WAS AMAZING!" She jumped up. "I cannot wait to talk to Gajeel about it!" She danced a little in place before realizing what she said.

"You liiiiiiiiike him!" Lucy smirked.

"Do not! We talked once!" Levy said. "How could I like someone after talking to them for maybe ten minutes tops." Levy asked.

"Well how can you not like someone who is willing to read a book at your recommendation?" Lucy asked.

"Well..." Levy asked. "Were just friends. And friend is a strong word at that." Levy marched off to her room, it was almost midnight after all.

"Yeah, yeah. ." Lucy yelled back.

* * *

**Was that short? I felt like I was writing it for a while, but I dunno. I will try my best to update sooner! I keep getting emails of people following, and favoriting this story and it has almost 200 followers! WOW. That's crazy! I want to personally thank all of you for reading my wierdness so I shall show my love through fanfiction! Leave a comment on what you would like to happen- otherwise it will take me another three week to even think of an IDEA for a chapter (It was rough) It could be anything from Natsu taking Lucy out (Or not) Or maybe Jet/Droy coming in between Gajeel and Levy? The possibilities are endless! Thanks for reading! LOVE YOU ALL ~Hana **


	5. Chapter 5

**So, writing this authors note before even thinking of an idea for this chapter, I can honestly say I have no idea what lies ahead. Lets hope its somewhat good because there are a large amount of people reading this *.* Like a lot more than expected- considering this was just a random idea that came to me while I was begrudgingly dragged to the gym by my older brother. I mean Levy and I are kind of similar So a lot of my sarcastic thoughts and comments come through xD So if Levy is a little OOC at some times... That's because its me. BUT YA KNOW. Thanks for reaaaaaading! ~Hana**

* * *

"Levy! Do you know what time it is!" Lucy thrust her first finger in the direction of the cat shaped clock on the wall.

"Probably gym time." The little blue headed girl replied as she shoveled popcorn into her mouth.

"Yes gym time!" Lucy smiled, not that Levy could see as her main focus was the TV in front of her. "Get ready!"

"Yeah I think I'm going to skip this one Luce..." Levy said.

"Levy, you're not skipping." Lucy said. "You'll get fat." She threatened trying to get some sort of motivation in the little girls head.

"I can live with that." Levy said.

"I cant." Lucy crossed her arms.

"Why not!" Levy said.

"Because I'd have to roll you around everywhere." Lucy said, picking at her fake fingernails that adorned her soft lotion scented hands.

Levy popped her head over the top of the couch to look at her blonde friend. "Yeah but think of all the Transformer themed jokes." Levy couldn't contain her smile as she got up, and ran down the hallway. "Levy, roll out!" She said in a deep voice.

"Yeah, yeah, as long as you go to the gym!" Lucy rolled her eyes.

* * *

"Lucy, did yo do laundry?" Levy asked.

"Not today, why?" She poked her head into Levy's messy room just in time to see Levy thrust herself into her bad, face down.

"Noooooooooooo~" Levy groaned into her bed.

"Did you need me to?" She asked.

"I had all my gym clothes in the laundry and they're sweaty and gross." Levy said. "I cant go_ to_ the gym smelling like I just got back _from _the gym."

"You can borrow one of my gym outfits." Lucy said all to happily.

"No offense, but pink and blue clash more than you'd ever know." Levy tugged on her hair to emphasize.

"I have other colors in my closet you know." Lucy said, almost offended at the thought of her limited selection.

"Like what? Rose? Peach? Salmon?" Levy giggled.

"I have an old orange outfit that doesn't fit me anymore." Lucy said, "Come to my room." She left before Levy could reply.

Lucy walked into her large closet, and rummaged around. She threw sneakers and spanks around until the fount the right pair. "I have the bottoms here-" She threw them behind her, as she was head first in the deep abyss of fashion she called a closet. "And the top has a sports bra build in, it should fit you, it hasn't fit me in years." Lucy said. "Oh, and orange shoes to match!" Lucy stood up, beaming at the change to play dress-up on Levy.

Levy looked at the outfit. It was almost... _cute._ But this was strictly for sweating purposes only! But she couldn't resist admiring a little bit. The top was a gray racer back tank with detail borders of an orange geometric shape with a plain orange sports bra build in for convenience The shorts Were had the same geometric shapes as the top, and a gray waistband, trying the outfit together. Not to mention the orange sneakers with gray detailing and laces. "Isn't it a bit... Matchy matchy?" She asked.

"Levy, there's not such thing as too matchy matchy!"

"Said the girl who matches pink with pink, _with pink._" She lifted an eyebrow.

"Ha, Ha, Get dressed." Lucy said.

"Right away, cap'in!" Levy fake saluted before bouncing to her room to change.

* * *

"I take it back, I don't want to go." Levy said as she stepped into the air conditioned building.

"Were legitimately already here." Lucy said. "Hi Mira!" She waved.

"Yeah but I regret it, take me home."

"Were not leaving till you be active, c'mon." Lucy said.

"Fine." Levy put her hands on her hips, took a deep breath, bent her knees till she was at the floor, and extended back up before exhaling. "Look, I did a squat. Lets go." She turned.

Lucy caught her by the orange sports bra.

"Let... Me... Go!" Levy squirmed to no avail, Lucy had her, legitimately. "I look ridiculous I shouldn't have come." Levy said, the feeling of her tight gym outfit synching in. She couldn't go out in _public _in such a monstrosity.

_I don't know what I was thinking at the house, but this is not acceptable gym ware. Lucy must have cast a spell on me to make my eyes drawn to orange or something... there's no way I can actually go in there and let people see me! _

"You look great, lets get a move on of we'll be late." Lucy said. "We wont get good mat positions!" She bribed. It didn't matter who you were, a good mat position was everything. Not to mention you got closer to the hottie of an instructor and his body.

"I am never leaving the house again..." Levy said.

* * *

"See! Lucy said. "That wasn't so bad!" Her hands rolled up her yoga mat as the class came to an end and people began to file out.

"Whatever you... say..." Levy trained off as something in the corner of the room caught her eye. Anyone looking at her would have thought she was staring at the yoga instructor drinking water, letting the sweat of a post workout make his skin shine in the dim lighting. But this was Levy. And she was staring at a book. More importantly _her _book. The book that she let him borrow last week.

_I should ask if he likes it. No, I don't want to accidentally spoil it. But oh I want to know what he thinks! No levy, no, let him enjoy it for himself. _While Levy was dealing with her inner turmoil, everyone had already filed out of the room. Lucy said something about going to ask Cana a question, and she would wait downstairs, so now it was just her. And Gajeel.

_But then again, if he's confused I could help him understand the underlying plot points... _

"Shorty?" A gruff voice said, snapping Levy out of her trance.

"EH!" She jumped, shaking her head as she came back to reality.

"You alright there?" He asked.

"Yeah, yeah fine. Just lost in thought, you know how late nights are." She wiggled the yoga mat in her hands, rolling it up the rest of the way.

"Oh? What about?" He asked.

"Uh, Game Of Thrones, actually." She smiled a bit at the ground.

"You totally love me." Gajeel said.

"WHA-WHAT?" Levy said, her face turning red almost immediately.

"I said you love it." Gajeel reiterated. "The show, Game Of Thrones, you know on my recommendation?" He almost questioned his words.

"Oh, yeah, yeah." Levy said, laughing at her own little mishap.

"Its..." She rocked back and forth on the heels. "good." Good? By good she meant one of the best cinematic features to ever adorn her Netflix recently watched history. But yeah. It was good.

"Is it?" He smiled. Not a nice smile either. One filled with mischief, like when you know a character is going to die and you have the option to spoil it but then again, you don't want that person to hate your guts forever... But hey, smiling made his eyes light up so who was Levy to judge.

"More important, hows the book?" She asked. _Don't spoil anything Levy. Remember Lucy ignored you for three days when you avoided the end of The Fault In Our Stars. But really that 'plot twist' was so expected it wasn't even a twist. _

"Readin' isn't really my thing. Not gonna lie or nothin'." He said. Levy's face visibly fell, and Gajeel noticed.

And there it was. The sentence Levy always cringed at. _Reading isn't really my thing. _That one sentence had destroyed sentences, relationships, role models, and conversational partners alike. Who doesn't like to read? It stimulates the brain, and entertains the mind all in one. _Everyone is different, _Is only an excuse that can be stretched so far.

"But I do really like it." He smiled as her eyes lit up with the familiar fire he noticed.

"Oh! Isn't it wonderful!" She smiled as she explained the differences in the book and show that she noticed, listing off things that he hadn't even noticed. "Oh, I don't want to spoil anything!" She slapped her hands over her mouth. "I should stop talking before something accidentally comes out." She laughed lightly, playing with her fingers.

"That's alright, I like talking to you." Gajeel said.

"Thanks." Levy said. "Um, I should get going." She pointed towards the door.

"See ya next week." Gajeel said.

"Yeah, see ya." Levy smiled as she rushed downstairs. The gym really was beautiful, architecturally wise. The stairs that curved around, giving a view of the weight room, the tennis rooms, basketball court, and a room Levy had never seen before that she just noticed tucked behind the courts. _I wonder. _

* * *

"Oh here comes Levy." Cana interrupted Lucy. "Oh, sorry." She said as Lucy looked at her, clearly telling an important story.

"Shes looking around, but she knows I'm down here so its fine." Lucy said. "Anyways-"

"No, she's going to the track." Cana said, twirling a glass around on the counter as she watched Levy's actions.

"Oh no, you don't think she saw the dance room, do you?" Lucy asked, worry clear in her voice.

"Maybe, whats it matter anyways." Cana said.

"Levy is a dancer." Lucy sighed. "Well, she was a dancer."

"Oh? Did she have a dramatic fallout and is too afraid to strap on those tap shoes.

"Well she did ballet, so tap shoes aren't the problem." She pointed out. "But she was good, like really good." Lucy said. "She was shooting for Broadway- or the dance equivalent of that at least."

Cana nodded. "Dang, sounds talented."

"More than anyone I've ever seen." Lucy said.

"But?" Cana asked.

"But, one of her old boyfriends said she would never amount to anything as a dancer and she should just give up on it."

"And she did?" Lucy asked.

"Oh no." Lucy laughed. "She slapped him in the middle of the restaurant and got a cab homed where I wrapped her hand. It was purple for days, I can only imagine how great the slap was." Lucy clenched her fist for her friend.

"So?" Cana asked, looking for the gossip.

"So she still went on taking lessons, and practicing like crazy, and working out like four times a week." Lucy went off track. "She was crazily strong. Dancers are insane. But anyways," she moved back to the story. "She practiced her heart out, got the audition for this really fancy ballet and right before her turn, the girl in front of her puked." Lucy said.

"On Levy?" Cana asked.

"No, that's gross. Nothing like that."

"Well get on with it!" Cana practically screamed.

"So they had to clean it up, but more important that meant Levy was next." Lucy went on. "She watched everyone before her, and nailed her audition. She practiced the hell out of it, so what do you expect."

"I expect a good ending to this story." Cana said, leaning forward on the bar in attempt to get the story.

"So everyone went, and was in the waiting room for the results. Levy was freaking out, mentally judging her kicks, and prances, and toe pointing and dancer stuff, you know? So they finally put up the list and she didn't make it."

"So then she gave up?" Cana asked.

"No, not yet." Lucy said.

"LUCY!" Cana groaned. "Get on with it, you're more of a tease than Laxus." She cried out.

"Okay, okay. That just made her want to practice harder, so she overdid it. She didn't sleep as much, she would work out, dance, ice, eat, sleep barely, and repeat. Not to mention balance college on top of that. One day during practice she fainted, and they rushed her to the hospital."

"She didn't die, did she?" Cana asked.

"Uh... No." Lucy said. "Turns out she failed due to malnutrition, stress caused by over work, and sleep deprivation."

"Oh my." Mira chimed in.

"Mira?" Lucy asked. " You were listening?"

"Go on!" Cana and Mira said in unison, waiting for the end of the story.

"Okay, okay no need to yell." Lucy said. "On top of that she had twisted her ankle, something not so easy to have if you're living a busy life style. Levy had to stop working out, meaning her morning and afternoon runs, she couldn't get up as much, and practically lumped around. And her boyfriend at the time didn't help as he also lumped around with her."

"Yeah?" Cana edged on.

"So she lost her spark." Lucy said. "Then when she went to get it back, something wasnt there. She couldn't remember why she danced, and something traumatic happened because she refused to even tell me. And she tells me everything."

"Maybe she just doesn't like it anymore?" Mira suggested.

"No, she loves it. Dancing makes her smile like nothing else." Lucy said. "But when she watches someone dance, she just has this look of pain on her face. Its heartbreaking to look at." Lucy said.

"Maybe the ankle sprain was too much mentally?" Cana asked.

"If people yelled at her that she would never make it as a dancer, and she still prevailed, I doubt one ankle sprain would change her mind. Something definitely happened." Lucy said.

"Well you shouldn't let her torture herself by staring at the dance class." Mira said.

"Plus its eight. Its a ballet class." Cana said.

* * *

Levy raced down the stairs, and walked around the track that led behind the court. She took in a breath as she rounded the corner, having a feeling it would be taken away momentarily.

And it was.

Levy found a large room with glass windows where onlookers could view the flawless ballerinas twirl and leap through the air with such grace a swan would be jealous. It was a dance class, one of Levy's favorite past times.

"Levy?" Lucy asked from behind her friend.

"Uh, yeah?" Levy responded, wiping her nose before turning to face Lucy with a fake smile.

"Read to leave?" She asked lightly.

"Sure, sure." She continued the fake smile.

"Alright..." Lucy said. She was afraid Levy would discover the dance room, afraid of that look in her eye.

* * *

"Goodnight girls." Mira smiled from the counter.

"See ya Mira." Lucy smiled.

"Lucy!" A voice called. "Wait!"

"Huh?" Lucy turned to see her pink haired trainer running towards her. "Oh here are the keys Lev, go start the car."

"Sure." She nodded before walking out.

"Hi Natsu, whats up?" She said as he stopped in front of her.

"Sorry, I was in a training session." He took a moment to catch his breath. "I had to catch you before you left." He stood up straight again, and looked her in the eyes.

"Oh yeah?" She giggled.

"Yeah, this weekend there's going to be a lantern festival in town, and wanted to know if you'd like to check it out with me." He smiled.

"Whats the lantern festival?" She asked.

"Exactly." He said. "Its this little festival where people gather and there's little games at booths, tons of food, and most important they let lanterns loose at ten!" He seemed rather excited about it.

"Sounds neat." Lucy said.

"So you'd want to go?" He asked again.

"I'd love to." She laughed at his actions.

"So this weekend then?" He smiled that smile that melted hearts. Or at least Lucy's.

"Sure." Lucy said. "This weekend."

"Awesome. See ya then." He waved as he walked away.

_Did I really just get a date? _ The yellow headed girl couldn't help but think to herself. _And with him? _

* * *

**So I mean that happened. I decided that if Levy was modeled like me (Like how I was basing her off me and all that jazz) That I would never ever EVER go to the gym willingly more than once a month. I know because I go maybe once a month. MAYBE. So I needed her to have a reason to go to the gym (because that the whole point of this fanfic is sexy yoga instructor Gajeel and i want to write more about his muscles because OOH BABY DAMN) and besides Levy's flexible so heck I made her a dancer. She didnt even have a job before so... Now there we go. OH IM EXCITED FOR THIS. I want to write a new chapter soon ^o^ Tell me what you think in the reviews, and as always follow if you want more of this.**

**Whatever this is... ~Hana**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello my friends! This story is slowly getting better by the second and I loooove it. I haven't had this much fun writing in a while. Over the weekend I went to the mall (First time in two years, yay introvert life) And there was enough drama to last a lifetime, and persuade millions of fanfictions. No, but really. Fire alarms went off, things broke, I got free Teavanna. You know, usual mall stuff. Thanks for reading! ~Hana**

* * *

"Hey Lev, want some lunch?" Lucy asked, her head halfway into the fridge. Although it was three in the afternoon, Levy wasn't much of a morning person, so it was more like a breakfast for her.

"Hmm.." Lecy said, staring at her laptop screen.

"Levy?" Lucy looked over to her friend who was thoroughly submerged into her computer.

"Hmm." She mumbled.

"Levy." Lucy repeated louder.

"Yeah." She continued to stare at her screen.

"Lev..." Lucy said again.

"Cool." She clicked some buttons, typed some things, and continued.

"LEVY!" Lucy screamed in her ear.

"What! What..." Levy looked at Lucy with wide eyes.

"Do you want some lunch?" She asked.

"What are you making?" She asked.

"Something that's nutritional-" Lucy grabbed the bag of Cheetos nestled between Levy and the couch. "And not Cheetos."

"They're a main food group!" Levy grabbed for the bag, but Lucy took it away before she could grab it.

"Sandwich..." Lucy said. "Tuna sandwich"

"Okay." Levy said as she got up. "I'm going to grab my charger, and check my email. Be right back." She walked towards her room.

"I think that you're the only person on Earth that still uses email..."

"Not true! I get _icanhascheezburger _cat pictures." Levy yelled.

"Mhmm..." Lucy said as she went back to the kitchen.

* * *

Levy plugged her laptop into the charger before plopping back down on her bed. She tapped a few buttons on her screen, before bring up her email.

"Lets see..." Levy said talking to herself. "Junk, junk, bills, junk, email from mom, junk, junk, Netflix, junk." Levy sighed to herself. Nothing good today. Levy was about to sign out before something caught her eye. "Wait a second..." She enlarged it. "No way..." Her hand subconsciously was brought her her mouth as the breathed lightly, her heart stopping. "No." She deleted the email, logged off and shut her laptop. "Never again." She said as she walked out of the room.

"Levy! Sandwich is done!" Lucy screamed from the kitchen.

"Kay!" She said back, her voice cracking slightly. She cleared her throat, slapped her cheeks, and skipped to the kitchen, hoping Lucy wouldn't notice anything off about her.

"Here you go, one tuna sammy with a side of Cheetos, and a pickle." Lucy said, knowing her best friends favorite lunch meal.

"Yes!" Levy smiled as she climbed up on the tall chair. "I love you Luce!" She said as the sanwhich melted in her mouth. "You're the best friend I've ever had..."

"Its just a sandwich-" Lucy laughed, "But you're right, I'm the best." She said as Levy devoured the sandwich. "But I have to get ready for my date tonight!" She squealed, wiping off her hands on a dish towel.

"Go with light pink." Levy said before Lucy could ask her advise on outfit choices.

"Okay." She said before skipping down the hallway, leaving Levy to enjoy her Cheetos in peace. Levy listened to Lucy rush around her room, jump (Probably to pull up some tights) and scramble clothes hangers in her closet, while she washed her plate in the sink.

"How about this?" Lucy asked, coming down the hallway. She was in a light pink baby doll dress, with while tights, and gold flats.

"Where are you going?" Levy asked.

"A lantern festival." Lucy said,

"Hmm..." Levy thought to herself. "No dress, it could get messy, or maybe blown up by the wind."

"That only happens on Netflix." Lucy joked.

"That's what I thought too, but my high school graduation day begs to differ." Levy crossed her arms, shifting her weight to one leg.

"Oh, that was rough." Lucy remembered Levy's dress flew up during her valedictorian speech at their graduation.

"More like mortifying." Levy held up a finger, correcting.

"Shorts and a shirt it is." Lucy said.

"Or you could just-" Levy grabbed a pair of yellow shorts from Lucy's closet. "This. See you can wear the babydoll as a dress, but have the shorts there. Tights are optional, but highly recommended. Then the cold flats and purse accent nicely. Its more playful chic."

"Is What Not To Wear back on Netflix?" Lucy raised an eyebrow.

"Project Runway was on TV yesterday. Marathoned the whole season." Levy said as a matter of factually.

"Of course you did." Lucy rolled her eyes. "Hows that gym membership going again?"

"Oh, look at the time." Levy looked at her wrist which was clearly watch-less. "Time to get ready!" Levy ran out of Lucy's room, giving her privacy.

* * *

"Okay Lev! I'm off!" Lucy said as she smeared on some of her favorite lip gloss. "Are you all set?" She asked.

Her response was a muttered "have fun" and a waving of the hand from behind the couch.

"Wish me luck!" She said, rather rhetorically as she didn't expect a response, before rushing out the door.

Driving to the date was nervous, and fun at the same time. The thought of turning around and pretending something came up came across Lucy's mind more than once. _I never get this nervous... _Before she could make up her mind, she found herself parking. _Oh god I'm here. _She realized as she looked out her car window.

There was a large green colored pond, with a light brown dirt dose surrounding it in ts entirety. There were striped colorful booths with games and snacks everywhere, and a small wood-chipped picnic eating area by a green and yellow jungle gym for kids.

Taking a deep breath, Lucy opened her car door. She shut it quickly, silencing the insistent beeping. _Ive been on tons of dates before, this is just another one, just another festival. _Lucy put her pink Iphone in her purse as she walked on the dirt road that lead from the parking area to the festival.

Calming her beating heart, she looked around. It wasn't that hard to spot a pink head, yet Lucy was having some trouble. _How many people have pink hair? _She asked herself. _More importantly, everyone here is a brunette, or blonde or something. _While colorful hair was a fad that Lucy clearly didnt understand- even thought Levy had explained it thousands of times- it was just as popular as normal colored hair. Although the colors really were more popular with the younger crowd, that was for sure.

"Luce!" A voice said as a hand was laid on Lucy's shoulder.

"EEP!" Lucy visibly tensed as she felt someone touch her. Wait, that voice. "Natsu?" She questioned as she whirled around.

BOOM.

There goes all chances of calming her heart. Lucy's heart raced faster and faster as her eyes danced up and down his slim yet muscular frame. He looked... hot. Like something out of a TV series, the perfection was unreal. _Who knew he was so... so... so fashionable?! _Lucy couldn't help but wonder. He wore simple bulky black sneakers, like any other male would, black cargo shorts with a few chains hanging out, perhaps for a wallet of some sort, a black muscle shirt with a pink plaid hung on his arms loosely, and a black flat-billed baseball hat. The hat was backwards, causing his little bangs to poke through the snap-back clasps.

They were normal clothes... yet... It was enough to make Lucy's heart pitter-patter.

"Luce?" Natsu asked.

"Yeah?" She asked, accepting his use of her nickname. It was weird to hear anyone other than Lucy or Mira use it...

"Lets go!" He smiled and held out his arm, which Lucy wrapped her own around. "So I come her all the time, usually with my friend Lisanna, or Happy."

"You have a friend named Happy?" Lucy asked, giggling a little bit.

"Yeah, he's great." Natsu smiled. "Hes about seven, this tall-" Natsu held his hand just above his waist. "-and has bright blue hair."

"Hes seven and has blue hair?" Lucy giggled.

"Yeah, he wanted to match the COOLEST PERSON HE KNEW!" He grinned widely as he pointed to his own hair.

"Your hair is pink! Not blue!" By now Lucy's 'girly' giggle, the one all girls play off as their real laugh to impress a guy or make him think that they're cute, turned into a full blown laugh as she clutched her stomach before whipping away a tear. He broke her shell so easily, yet they were together less than five minutes.

"Yeah well he looks up to me, ya know?" Natsu rubbed the back of his neck as he turned away, unsuccessfully hiding a blush.

"Yeah, yeah." Lucy said. "Lets go play games!" She smiled as she tugged on his arm.

* * *

"Here you are sir!" A man with a hat said as he handed Natsu a pink teddy bear.

"They always give me the pink stuff." Natsu sighed. "Its the hair, isn't it?" He asked.

"That, and pink is a _great _color." Lucy said as she chewed on some popcorn.

"Well if you like it so much, here." He said as he thrust the teddy bear towards her. "I don't need another teddy bear, I mean I already have this one at home." He winked.

"Well thanks." She said. "Here, you can have the rest of this." She offered her popcorn.

"Awesome!" He smiled as the lights flashed.

"Whats that?" She asked, looking around for the reason.

"Oh! They're going to start lighting off the lanterns! C'mon lets get a cook seat!" He grabbed her arm before she could process his words.

"Woah!" She said as they started running down the slope to the green pond.

"If we sit here, we can watch the lanterns and their reflection is perfect!" He smiled as he ushered her to sit next to him under a big tree.

"Listen Natsu, thanks for inviting me out tonight." Lucy said, making small talk. "I really had a fun time tonight."

"No problem Luce!" Natsu smiled. "And maybe next time you can meet my son!"

That was it.

The deal breaker.

Lucy could practically feel the arrow strike her heart as the lump in her throat returned.

He was married.

He had a child.

This wasn't a date, he wasn't even interested in her.

This was just a trainer, client relationship after all. What did she expect?

"Oh, totally!" Lucy smiled, talking through the lump in her throat that threatened tears.

"Oh, its starting!" He smiled as he leaned forward.

_Of course someone like this would have been snatched up you know that. Stupid! But in his twenties, that was pretty early. If I had him I would snatch him, so I cant blame her. I bet she's wonderful. _Lucy sighed out loud.

"Its beautiful isn't it!" Natsu beamed into the sky.

"Yeah..." She said, not caring to actually look up at the lanterns. She'd seen millions of lanterns before, after all they have a lantern festival every year. Although she never actually went to the festival, but she could see the lanterns from her house. Not to mention they land everywhere.

Lucy was taken out of her own thoughts as people clapped and whistled.

"That was awesome!" Natsu smiled at the sky. "We have to come back next year!" Natsu smiled.

"Yeah, maybe!" Lucy smiled through her teeth. "Anyways Natsu, its getting really late I should go." She shrugged.

"Oh, you don't want to stay for a little longer? There's a raffle and more games..." He trailed off as Lucy shook her head.

"No, I've really got to go." Lucy smiled lightly. "I'll see you at the gm, alright?" She asked.

"Yeah, see you." He smiled that smiled that once filled her heart with love, now pained it to see.

* * *

"AUUUUUGH!" Lucy sighed loudly as she slammed the front door. "That was a disaster." She said as she threw her keys into a bowl by the door. "Levy?" She asked.

The living room was dark, yet illuminated by the paused Netflix home screen. The red cast eerie shadows over the couch, which to no surprise, housed a sleeping Levy. "Of course you fell asleep watching." She looked at Levy, she lay on her back, her mouth open as drool hung out, her hand on the TV remote, while the other hung off the side. "You even had your laptop on." Lucy sighed, she felt like a mother. She picked up Levy's Macbook off her lap, closing the tumblr tab before going to shut it.

Before something caught her eye.

"One new email." She said to herself. "This is from-" Lucy's eyes nearly popped out of her head at the name.

* * *

**Oh the cliff hangers! So this was going to be two chapters, with more date details BUT I didnt wanna do that so this happened. SO. How do you like it so far? There are a lot of ghost followers here, meaning you read it.****Potentially love it.****Then DONT TELL ME.****Y U DO DIS. I just want you to tell me if you loved, or hated it... ;-; I will never know if you don't share. Anyways, I don't want to FORCE you into reviewing if you really don't want to for some reason. Although I promise I don't bite. I just read them, and "awe!" I swear. BUUT. Nonetheless, I love you and thank you so much for reading my stories and reading my long, rather pointless, authors notes. STAY AWESOME! ~Hana**

**P.S. Ive been going through a rather tough time with the series Naruto coming to a close. Those who have followed me for a while, and you know read all my authors notes, will know that I love Naruto. It was one of the first animes i ever watched when i started (Three years ago) It brought me out of my shell and really influenced my life like nothing had before. The loss of it hasnt quite registered in my brain- because the anime still goes on and its all over my facebook newsfeed. But its really been rough. I cried at least four times today just at the thought of it, and only two of those times was i in public. PEOPLE THINK IM CRAZY, WHOOPS. So if youre sharing these post-Naruto feels with me, just stay strong! Im here for you if you need a metaphorical shoulder to cry on. **

**I know im crying. Because. _NaruSaku forever._ **


	7. Chapter 7

**Man you guys loved that chapter O.O AND DEMANDED FOR MORE! Yay :D I'm going to try and get this one out ASAP for all my little fans! (Do I even have fans? _AM I POPLUAR?!_ Oh my...) So ya'll hate cliff hangers apparently. Learned that the hard way... ALSO EVERYONES LIKE 'PLEASE DONT HAVE NATSU X LISANNA.'  
****I ship NaLu.  
I ****always have shipped NaLu.  
This story is NaLu. Its legit in the description thinggggy guys...  
Please calm yourselves.  
Its NaLu- PROMISE! HEHE! Thanks for reading! ~Hana**

* * *

"One new email." She said to herself. "This is from-" Lucy's eyes nearly popped out of her head at the name. _The Magnolia Ballet Company? _Lucy took Levy's sticker covered laptop to the kitchen table. _Why would they be contacting Levy? _She moved the mouse around and clicked 'open'.

"Dear Levy McGarden..." Lucy read aloud. "We are pleased to inform you that... yada yada... we would appreciate your acceptance to this offer." Lucy talked quietly. "WAIT." Lucy covered her mouth with her hand, and shot her eyes at Levy. _Please don't wake up..._ She watched Levy stir a little before rolling over. _Phew... _She looked back to the laptop. _What is this 'acceptance' about... _

"Dear Levy McGarden, We are pleased to inform you that the Magnolia Ballet Company has accepted your audition for the Christmas production this upcoming winter." _Its summer... Is this email old? _Lucy checked the date. _It says emailed yesterday... _"We would appreciate your acceptance to this offer by no later than June 10th. Thank you, MBC."

_June 10th... _Lucy looked at the clock. "LEVY!" She screamed in a whisper. _Its June 9th at eleven at night, why haven't you said anything to them! MUST I DO EVERYTHING IN THIS HOUSE. _Lucy puffed her cheeks out as she quickly typed out a message and sent it. _There. _

* * *

"Good Morning!" Lucy smiled from the kitchen as her little blue haired friend sat up on the couch.

"Hi..." Levy said.

"What are you hungry for?" Lucy asked. "I'll make you anything!"

"Netflix?" Levy smirked.

"Like real food!" Lucy said.

"Doesn't matter. Just tea is fine." Levy stood up and groggily walked down the hallway to the bathroom. "But im showering first, I smell like sleep and season two of Game Of Thrones..."

"Isn't that your natural scent?" Lucy joked.

"Ha, Ha." Levy glared. She really wasn't a morning person after she slept on the couch.

Lucy just smiled as she went about making pancakes. _Levy is finally going to get back into being a ballerina... _She couldn't believe it when she woke up. Levy was actually invited to the Magnolia Ballet Company, one of the most elite companies in all of Fiore. _This will surely give her good reason to get off her butt and go to the gym and get back to being Levy. _She heard the shower stop. "Perfect!" She said to herself as she put the pancakes down on the plate, next to a glass of orange juice, and a bowl of blueberries.

"Levy, breakfast!" Lucy yelled.

"YUP!" She screamed from the bathroom. Lucy heard the bathroom door open, and wet feet patter across the cold wood floors to Levy's room.

Lucy sat in her chair, and waited for Levy to come eat.

"One sec!" Levy yelled as she ran down the hallway, trying to walk and put her hair into a ponytail at the same time.

"No rush." Lucy sipped at her tea that she had drank with her breakfast- which was over an hour ago.

"Ah, thanks." Levy hopped into her chair, her ponytail swaying with her. "Looks good!" She smiled as she took a sip of orange juice.

"So you got an email from the ballet company?" Lucy jumped right in.

"Yeah but I didn't read it yet." Levy said.

"Why not?" Lucy asked. "Any reason?"

"Because I wasn't going to accept it." Levy said. "I know they want to recruit me, but I cant dance again."

"Whoops..." Lucy played with her fingers as she looked away, unable to look Levy in the eye.

"Luce...?"

"So when I came home yesterday you were kinda sleeping..." Lucy started.

"Yeah..." Levy followed.

"And tumblr was open." Lucy went on.

"YOU DIDN'T READ ANYTHING RIGHT?" Levy asked, eyes wide.

"No, I think I would be scarred." Lucy waved her hand. Levy's tumblr was a no go zone in her opinion.

"Oh good." Levy sighed.

"So I closed tumblr, and your email was open-"

"YOU DIDNT READ THOSE, DID YOU." Levy asked, although she already knew the answer. How else would Lucy have known the MBC had emailed her?

"Well..."

"Luuuuuuuuuuce~" Levy moaned.

"I couldn't help it!" Lucy said. "It was from the MBC and..."

"So you read it. What's it say anyways? They've been sending me multiple emails a day and I've just been deleting them." She plopped some blueberries in her mouth.

"It said you were accepted into their winter show." Lucy smiled.

"Ha! Probably because their star, Angel, has been out sick for a month." Levy said. "Its in all the newspapers."

"Yeah so they wanted you to reply by today." Lucy said.

"Well good thing I didn't." Levy said.

"You didn't... But I did." Lucy braced herself for impact.

"LUCY!" Levy's eyes widened in shock. "YOU DIDNT!" Her mouth opened.

"You weren't going to!" Lucy said.

"THAT DOESNT MEAN I WANTED YOU TO!" Levy screamed, pulling on her hair.

"I know your upset, but-"

"UPSET? LUCY, UPSET DOESNT EVEN COVER IT." Lucy could see tears bordering the bottoms of Levy's eyes.

"Listen Lev." Lucy tried to keep her voice calm and comforting. "You haven't been you since you quit ballet. The spark in your eyes is gone, your motivation is lacking, and your life has lost purpose."

"Gee, thanks Luce." Levy rolled her eyes.

"I think you should accept the job. Go to the gym more. Get back in shape, attend practices, watch Netflix less, be more you." Lucy said.

"I'll think about it." Levy said.

"I just want you to be happy again." Lucy said.

"I know but im just not sure about ballet anymore." Levy stood up. "Im not hungry anymore, thanks."

"Yeah..." Levy whispered.

* * *

"What should I do mom?" Levy whimpered into the phone. Besides Lucy, levy was definitely closest to her mother. After her dad passed away, she had spent more time with her mom and they grew close.

"Listen Levy." Her mom spoke softly. "I think you should do whatever your heart tells you to do."

"Have you been watching Disney movies again?" Levy sniffed, laughing a bit.

"Thats not the point." She didnt deny it. "You grew up dancing, it was your dream to be on Broadway when you were older. Remember I took you to see the Lion King?" She asked.

"Of course I do. It was a masterpiece." She whipped tears away from her eyes with the top of her index finger.

"See, you wanted to be up there inspiring others. Dont you get satisfaction from inspiring others like you were inspired yourself?" Her mother asked.

"Yeah but I don't know if I can do it again..." Levy said.

"Levy McGarden, you listen to me." Her moms tone of voice changed serious.

"Yes, ma'am."

"You are a McGarden."

"I am."

"And McGardens don't doubt themselves."

"Well this little McGarden isnt feeling too confident today."

"Ah, not today. But maybe tomorrow. And maybe the day after that."

"Yeah?" Levy smiled.

"Yes." Her mom said. "Say hi to Lucy for me, ive got to run Levy."

"Okay mom. See ya." She said.

"Levy, I love you."

"I love you more!" Levy giggled.

"I love you most."

"Bye mom." She hung up the phone, placing in on her bed. Taking in a deep breathe, Levy slapped both her cheeks as hard as she could. "Okay Levy, get your act together." She walked over to her mirror. "You are a dancer." She pointed to herself. "Dancers dance." She stood up straight. "And what are you doing?" She asked herself. "Not dancing!" She held up a finger in discovery. "So from here on, were going to dance again, and nothing will hold us back. You hear that, body? Prepare for activity." She smiled into the mirror.

"Lucy!" She yelled out her door.

"Yeah?" Lucy replied.

"Were going to the gym tonight!" She said.

"Okay!" Lucy smiled from the other side of the door. Unknown to Levy, she heard the whole thing. And she couldn't help but smile.

* * *

"Good afternoon girls!" Mira smiled as Levy and Lucy walked through the door.

"Hey Mira, can I talk to you for a minute?" Levy asked.

"I'll go ahead and save us spots." Lucy said before going up the stairs.

"Whats up Levy? Boy troubles?" Mira asked.

"Um.. No. Not for me at least, but between you and me- Lucy and Naaaaaatsu..." She raised an eyebrow. "But that's none of my business. Anyways, I decided to get back into dancing and wanted to know about the dance classes here."

"Okay well how skilled are you?" Mira asked.

"Got scouted for the Magnolia Ballet Company yesterday." Levy said.

"You- Oh my gosh Levy!" Mira smiled. "Well the classes here wont help a _professional_ in the slightest." Mira winked. "But we can set you up with a personal trainer if you'd like."

"Is there a ballet regiment or something?" Levy asked.

"No, but they can calculate your weight and height and figure out a good plan to help you." Mira said.

"There's Natsu, Gajeel, Laxus, and Gray."

"I think I'd like to try Gray. Swimming is good for loosening muscles, and working out your whole body." Levy said.

"Not Gajeel?" Mira asked.

"I don't kick box..." Levy said.

"Okay, I'll put you down for Gray." Mira said.

"Thanks a bunch!" Levy smiled.

"Have a good class!" Mira waves as Levy ran up the stairs.

"Shes a professional dancer..." Cana said from the bar.

"Who knew." Mira said. "Lucy said she was good but..."

"Not that good." Cana laughed.

* * *

"Okay class, settle down." The tall muscular instructor walked in. "My name is Gajeel Redfox, I'll be instructing today... You guys all know the spiel by now." He gave up. "Lets get a move on." He sighed.

He instructed the class through basic stretches before moving onto stretchier poses that would get the class moving.

"He looks grumpy." Lucy whispered to Levy.

"So?" Levy asked as they stretched their arms out in a warrior stance.

"So cheer him up." She bumped elbows with her.

"I'm not exactly miss sunshine and rainbows over here." She glared at Lucy.

"And _I _am?" She raised an eyebrow. All her pink clothes were in the wash so she had to opt for a yellow outfit.

"Pretty much." Levy said as they exhaled back into the tree pose.

"I'm not even wearing pink today." Lucy pouted.

"Yellow is just as equally bright." Levy smirked.

"Whatever." She rolled her eyes.

* * *

"Thats it for today class!" Gajeel said as he stood up straight, grabbing his waterbottle.

"Go talk to him." Lucy immediately looked at Levy.

"No." She said.

"Yes."

"Luce."

"Lev."

"Stop it."

"Go talk."

"Leave it alone, were just friends."

"You and me are just friends." Lucy argued. "You and him are perfect."

"Lucy, ive talked to him like what? Twice?" she asked.

"So, its love at first sight!"

"First time I saw him..." Levy smacked her forehead. "Luuuuuuuce~"

"Go talk!" She smiled.

"If I do will you let it go?" Levy rubbed her head.

"Maybe..."

"Thats!"

"Oh, here he comes."

"WHAT?" She spun around, but her scream made everyone look at her. "You..." She whispered.

"You alright there, shrimp?" Gajeel asked.

Not only had Lucy gotten them to start talking, but she also stalled enough for most of the class to clear out. Like always. Because Lucy was some sort of wizard when it came to these things...

"Yeah, thanks." She smiled.

"So whats up?" He asked.

"You know... The usual." She trailed off, feeling shy.

"Yoga class?" He laughed.

"Yeah..." She could feel the awkward silence.

"So hows Game Of Thrones?" He asked.

"Um, just finished the second season." She fixed her hair behind her ear."

"Prefect timing." He smiled.

"Huh?"

"There's a screening of the third season tomorrow night at the theater." He smirked. "Want to come along?" He asked.

"Oh! Um... tomorrow..." She rubbed the back of her head.

"Listen if its too short notice..." He started

"No!" She replied all too quickly... " I mean, I'd love to go. Thank you."

"Great." He smirked, his red eyes shining. "So where do you want me to pick you up?" He asked.

"Oh, you don't have to do that." She waved her hands in front of her.

"Oh but then its not a date." He said.

"D-date!" Levy squeaked.

"Calm down shrimp, I'm only joking. Its a big group of people so don't get any ideas." He joked.

"Ideas! Like what?" She put her hands on her hips.

"I can be kinda-" he stretched his arms over his head, causing his biceps to flex and his abs to peek out of the bottom of his tank. "-irresistible."

"Ha! Oh please." Levy crossed her arms over her chest.

"Oh? Do you disagree?" He smirked.

"Very much so." She said. "Until you can do something utterly impressive you're just like any other jock out there." She played. He was rather fun to mess with in Levy's opinion.

"Well you havent seen anything yet, don't you worry." He winked. "I'm off to my next client, see you tomorrow." He waved.

"Wait! Where are we meeting!"

"Just look for me." He turned back to her. "I'm sure it wont be too hard for you." He laughed as he exited.

Levy blinked a few times and processed what had just happened. "Oh my god! Levy what was that." She said to herself. "I cant believe I just accepted an offer to go out... More importantly with a guy I don't know, and his friends... THEY COULD BE RAPISTS."

"Levy, are you coming?" Lucy poked her head back into the room.

"I.. uh..." Levy turned to her friend. "I think I just made a date..."

Lucy's face turned from bored to excited in less than seconds. "LEVY!" She squeaked and ran to her friend before trapping her into a bear hug. "What are you going to wear! Where are you going! What are you going to do! Oh tell me all the details!"

"Um... I'm not really sure myself." She said.

"When is it?"

"Tomorrow."

Lucy thought for a second. "Okay." She said.

"Okay?" Levy asked.

"LETS GO SHOPPING."

* * *

**So I didnt want them to date TOO fast. So its going to be more of like a casual hang out with MASSIVE SEXUAL TENSION. You know. The good stuff. I JUST WROTE THAT IN TWO HOURS. WOW. THATS PRETTY FAST. That's like the only time ive ever sat down,and written a whole chapter in one sitting. WELP. You know me, im not going to proof read so lets hope its good! But really, thank you for all the reviews they were very helpful and motivated me to write some more! So if you want more... Leave a revieeeeeeew~ THANKS FOR READING, FAVORITING, AND FOLLOWING! Stay cool. ~Hana**

**(Find the Disney reference, and get a cookie!)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hiya! I got some really nice feedback from the last chapter! Although there were a few complaints about my spelling, so listen up haters! I don't reread my stories cuz AINT NOBODY GOT TIME FO THAT. I type it. Submit it online, and pray that somewhere along 'shut' didn't accidentally go into 'shit'. Thats really it... Anywho lets see where this chapter goes! Read on my friends. ~Hana**

* * *

"Auuuuuugh!" Levy moaned. "I hate shopping."

"It'll be fun, c'mon we can go to the mall, we can get those pretzels you like! It'll so super fun!" Lucy didn't even bother containing her smile. Shopping always made her happy, even if is was for something as simple as a new bath loofah.

"Even if I wanted to..." Levy crossed her arms. "I don't get paid till next week anyways, and you already covered rent so I could get that Game Of Thrones set the other week..."

"Oh that's alright, I'll pay for it." Lucy waved her hand.

"No way!" Levy said. "Luce, I know you're my best friend, who just happens to be loaded, but there's no way I can let you do that for me."

"Oh c'mon. Its really nothing." Lucy said.

"A new outfit?" Levy said. "That's shoes, a top and bottom-"

"Or a dress." Lucy added.

"No dress." Levy corrected. "And probably a necklace or jewelry item."

"Yeah so what!" Lucy said. "I want you to have a good time! Get out there! Go make friends, maybe do some ballet twirls down the street." Lucy smiled.

"Luce, that's like fifty bucks for one night." Levy said weakly. "That's a little much."

"HA!" Lucy laughed. "You think it'll cost fifty bucks?"

"Yeah, probably more like thirty..." Levy trailed off. She didn't want to be greedy or anything.

"It'll probably be like at least 200$." Lucy said.

"TWO HUNDRED DOLLARS!?" Levy screamed. "IS THIS OUTFIT MADE OF GOLD?"

"No, probably Channel." Lucy said.

"What is it like being rich?" Levy said lightly, dumbfounded by her friends need to spend money.

"Its like I can take my friend shopping whenever I want." Lucy smiled

"But I don't wanna go." Levy pouted.

"Why not?" She asked.

"I'm smelly from the gym." She gestured to herself.

"So shower." Lucy shrugged. "We have time."

"But!" Levy started.

"No buts! We're going if I have to drag you there..." The blonde threatened.

"Fine." Levy pouted as she walked towards the bathroom. "But I'm not going to like it!"

"Free clothes! How torturous." Lucy laughed to herself.

* * *

"Okay. I'm done." Levy said.

"Levy, we just walked into Macy's." Lucy said. "Were not even in the mall yet." She pointed out.

"Oh." She said as she followed Lucy as they walked through the large store. She listened to the clicking of Lucy's pink heels as she admired the sights around her. Perfume was stacked neatly on displays as clothes were modeled by pasty white mannequins.

"Okay so I'm thinking Sephora first." Lucy dragged Levy over to the map outside Macy's.

"Sephora?" Levy asked.

"Yeah, Sephora." Lucy traced her fingers on the map as her eyes scanned for the makeup store.

"Why do I need new makeup?" Levy asked.

"Because your collection is lip gloss, mascara, and concealer." Lucy turned to her blue headed friend once she found the stores location.

"So what." Levy asked. "I like the natural look anyways."

Starting to walk towards the store, Lucy replied. "That's why you use makeup. To make it look natural while giving yourself that extra oomph."

"Is that the technical term?" Levy joked.

"Yes." Lucy said as she held her head high. Walking though the mall, the two looked like anything but best friends. Lucy wore a pale pink blouse with a large bow on her left collar bone, with light brown pants, and pink shoes. Not to mention her name brand purse and a necklace that had pearls cascading down. Her blonde hair was straight and perfect makeup adorned her face. She looked like a model as she perfectly strutted down the tile floors, her heels clicking as she left her mark. Levy on the other hand was less than glamorous. Sporting a pair of well-loved black converse, and yellow skinny jeans she was plain as cold be. Her black tank top didn't do much to hide her lack of chest, and her black sweater draped over her body as if it were two sized too big. Her blue hair was pulled into a messy bun. However, not one of those 'messy buns' that was perfect although messy. No. This bun had hair going everywhere without a care in the world.

"We're here." Lucy said as she walked in. "Oh, look at this Levy." Lucy turned to her friend. "Levy?" She looked around for her little blue headed friend. Turning back towards the entrance she say Levy looking in, clearly awkward.

"I don't think I fit in here." Levy shied away.

"Its a public mall. C'mon in." Lucy said. Although it was more rhetorical because she yanked her in by the hand anyways.

"Oh gosh-"

"Excuse me sir?" Lucy asked a man dressed in all black with a head piece in his ear. He clearly looked important.

"Yes miss?" He asked.

"I'm looking for a total look for a date. Everything from the base foundation up." Lucy said like a real makeup pro. Well to Levy at least. She didn't know what half the items in the store were.

"For you skin tone, I'd recommend-" He started trying to sell her something she obviously didn't need before Lucy cut in.

"No, its for her." Lucy pointed to Levy who was staring at her shoes, rubbing the toes together.

"For her?" He asked.

"Yes, for her." Lucy replied.

"Something light definitely. Her nose wont need any defining, it's dainty enough as it is. Lips could use light color. Nothing too dark as she could easily turn from cute to whore in a matter of moments. As for eyes, a light gold shimmer, and light mascara." He suggested.

"I was thinking a Naked pallet." Lucy said talking to the man.

_These things are going straight over my head. Sure I wore eye liner back in high school, but that was only sometimes for like dances and fancy events. And in the ballet they did your makeup for you anyways! I'm going to watch Game of Thrones in the dark. I think I'll be good with a pair of jeans and a sweater anyways. _Levy sighed as she kicked her shoes together. They were the same ones she had worn for five years. Her feet didn't grow anyways, they were still a size six, the same since Sophomore year in high school. The converse themselves were beat up beyond repair, and there were light traces of faded pen from where she had doodled on them in Algebra class.

"Evy... Levy?"

"HUH?" Levy's head shot up from the ground and met Lucy's.

"Is that alright?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah sure. Whatever you think looks best." Levy said.

"Alright." Lucy ruffled around in her purse before pulling out a black card. As soon as the sales person laid eyes on it he was impressed. _Maybe its a fancy invite only black credit card club thing. Levy_ thought.

"Okay Lev, I'm going to but the stuff then I'll meet you back here. Look at lipstick or something, pick out one you like." Lucy said.

"Kay." She said before walking over to the lightly lit area. The white lights illuminated all the options she had for lip color. She looked at a few. They were all kinda the same shade of pink, but luckily Lucy was done so they could leave.

"I got you a bunch of stuff, so no worries." Lucy said as they made their march to Forever 21

"Hello ladies." The lady at the walk in welcomed them.

"Good afternoon." Lucy said. "Can you help us find something for a date? For her, not me." She specified.

"Of course. Perhaps a little blue dress?" The woman suggested.

"Perfect!" Lucy said.

"Um..." Levy started before being quickly dragged away by Lucy. "Oh-"

"There's this lovely navy dress with little white cats on it." The woman pulled a dress from the shelf. "Or perhaps this strapless baby blue peplum dress? A bit fancier, but cute." She pulled that one as well. "If you want to contrast that hair of her, we have an orange dress in the back that I can grab."

"Perfect, Lev lets try these on first." Lucy said before Levy could say anything.

"Um what about just pants and a blouse?" Levy suggested as Lucy pushed her into room #3.

"No way! This is a date. And a first one! Dress to impress!" Lucy said just as the sales lady came back.

"First date huh?" The woman said as she threw the orange dress over the top of the door for Levy to grab.

"Yes and we have no budget." Lucy flashed her black credit card. "So don't hold back on us."

"Of course." The woman smiled. "We don't see a lot of black credit cards these days."

"They're hard to come by." Lucy said. "But I do have four."

"Are you looking for anything yourselves today?"

"No, just for her. But she hates shopping and leaving the house really so if we could make this as quick and painless as possible I'd be grateful."

"Of course, I can go pull dresses now." She hurried off.

"I don't like this one Luce." Levy's voice echoed.

"Let me see."

"No its weird."

"Let me see!"

"No!"

"If you don't come out, I'll come in." Lucy said.

"Okay, okay. Geez mom, take a deep breath." She joked before coming out in her dress. It was the navy one with white cats on it. A small white leather belt did its best to try and accent her waist, except Levy didn't really have one so it didn't do much.

"I don't like it." Lucy said. "Next!"

"Told you it looked weird." Levy said.

"Its okay, don't let it get you down." Lucy smiled.

* * *

Two hours later they were no where near done shopping and Levy was about ready to burst into tears. By now there were two women helping, Nami and Robin, and a guy, Sanji. They were all trying their best to help but it was clear everyone was frustrated. As soon as the employees heard it was a first date, they couldn't help the urge to help find the perfect outfit for the little bluenette.

"I don't want to do this anymore!" Levy whined as dresses were being thrust into her face.

"This one!" A salesgirl with short orange hair offered.

"Too long" Levy said.

"This one?" A purple haired saleswoman offered.

"Too formal." Lucy waved her hand.

"This?" The orange haired salesgirl offered.

"Too pink." Levy crossed her arms.

"Perhaps black?" A male salesperson held up a dress.

"Oh." Levy said.

"I like it." Lucy agreed.

"Here, try it on!" He said, giving it to Levy before she could change her mind.

"I'm going to grab shoes." The purple haired woman said.

"Size six." Lucy said before she could ask. The woman nodded in thanks and ran off.

"Lucy..." Levy said from inside. The door slowly opened as light shone into the hallway angelically before Levy walked out. "I love it."

"You look so good Lev, oh my god." Lucy said. The dress came down to right before Levy's knees with a sexy slit on the side. It hugged her body, giving the illusion of a figure, and the halter top allowed for a more open back. It was perfect for Levy and she fit it perfectly.

As if perfectly timed, the saleswoman with the shoes came rushing over and placed a set of black heels on the floor by Levy's feet. Levy stepped into them, and raised off the ground four inches.

Lucy looked Levy up and down. "Purse." She said. Immediately the salespersons scattered and grabbed purses.

"Are they doing this because your fancy credit card or..." Levy asked. She didn't know much about credit cards considering she had a debit card with a balance of about 200$. If not for her mom, and Lucy, she wouldn't have been able to afford anything in her life.

"Black credit cards are special. Basically it means there's no limit. You can spend and spend and spend. Perfect for shopping sprees." Lucy said.

"Can anyone get one?" She asked.

"Hmmm... Its not hard. But most people don't want one." Lucy said. "Its easy to spend too much and get into debt." She flipped her hair over her shoulder. "But If you don't have to worry about those things its no big deal."

"You just sounded so snotty..." Levy scoffed at her friend.

"Well were spending it on you missy!" Lucy laughed. With all the money she had she could be living a life of luxury no problem. But she enjoyed living with Levy too much. The girl added an extra spunk to her life that it just didn't have before. Huge houses are nice when they're filled with toys, but if no one else is there to play there's really no point.

"Can we stop by Teavanna after this?" Levy asked as the salespersons rushed back with purse options.

"Of course." Lucy said. "I like the red one best." Her pointer finger gestured to one of the purses in the hands of the purple haired saleswoman.

"Me too." It was simple. Just a red clutch with thin a black chain that would fit over her chest nicely. And since Levy was a proud member of the Itty Bitty Titty Committee, there were no awkward moments when the chain would fall into the valley between the mounds of womanhood. If one could even call what she had on her chest 'mounds'.

"Is that it then?" Lucy asked, more to herself than anyone.

"I'm happy with this." Levy smiled, not caring to contain her joy.

"Perfect!" Lucy smiled widely as she looked to the saleslady. "We'll take it."

"I'll just change back quickly and then we can get out of here." Levy said from behind the stall.

* * *

After a quick stop at Teavanna, and an even quicker one at Starbucks- at the request of Lucy- the girls made it back home. Levy said noting as they walked through the door because she immediately scampered off to her room with shopping bags in hand.

_I cant wait for tomorrow night!_

"I hope she has a good time." Lucy said to herself as she made it to her own room. "At least one of us will have a successful relationship."

* * *

"WAKE UP LEVY!" Lucy screamed into her friends ear. "YOURE GOING TO BE LATE FOR YOUR DATE!"

"AHHHHHHHH!" Levy screamed as she jumped out of her bed and stood in a pose in the middle of the room. "What was that screaming for?" She rubbed her head as her eyes adjusted to seeing the light of day.

"Get up, were getting you ready." Lucy smiled.

"What time is it?" She asked before grabbing her red glasses off the table. Putting them on her face, she pushed her bangs out of the way before pushing the glasses themselves up to rest on her nose. She blinked a few times at the clock. "Nine thirty?" She asked.

"Yes siree." Lucy said, way too chipper for this early in the morning.

"Lucy nine in the morning." She asked again.

"Yes nine in the morning." She reiterated.

"Nine in the MORNING." Levy screamed the last word, adding emphasis. "IM NOT GOING TO BE LATE, GET OUT OF MY ROOM!" She pointed to the door as she stomped her foot. Seeing that Lucy had no intention of moving, Levy herself slammed back into bed.

"Lev?" Lucy whispered lightly.

"Get out and don't talk to me until at least noon." Levy pulled the covers over her head.

"I'll just wait in the living room..." Lucy whispered as she crept out of the room slowly, trying to minimize the amount of noise with each step.

* * *

Eventually noon did roll around, and Levy rolled out of bed with it. However, walking into the living room she wasn't expecting what she saw. Lucy had her hair iron, straightener, curlers, and everything imaginable covering the table. Not to mention the makeup items they purchased yesterday along with some perfumes. It was like a beauty parlor or something.

"What is this?" Levy asked.

"What does it look like?" Lucy said, not bothering to look up from her magazine that she was reading as she laid across the couch.

"Like your half on the bathroom fell out and moved out here." Levy half joked. Lucy's half of the counter top was a permanent fashion explosion and Levy didn't care to touch any of it.

"Good, very perceptive." Lucy said. "Now sit!" She gestured to her seat at the kitchen table.

"But, why?" Levy asked.

"To get ready for your date." Lucy said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Lucy its noon!" Levy scrunched her eyebrows together. "I don't have to leave till..." Levy paused.

"What?" Lucy asked.

"He didn't tell me a time." Levy realized.

"Oh." Lucy didn't know what to say.

"I have no idea when it is..." She put a hand over her mouth.

"Probably at night?" She suggested.

"Its the third season! I cant be late, I'd miss all the important parts..." Levy said.

"Here, you sit and look it up." Lucy placed Levy's laptop on the table. "And I'll start on your hair." She said. "Two birds with one stone..."

"Okay, okay..." Levy was obviously panicking.

"Here, just don't make sudden movements." She said as she warmed up the curling iron. "If you get burned, its not my fault." She said, but it was directed towards herself more than Levy.

"Okay. Game Of Thrones Magnolia... Okay here's the town website..." Levy scanned the page faster than Lucy thought any human could read. But that's what endless books will do to you. "Okay... okay..." She whispered to herself.

"Starting on your hair!" Lucy said, holding the iron towards her head.

"Okay, it starts at five." She breathed out. "Perfect." She said.

"That's not as much time as I expected..." Lucy said.

"Can I eat something?" Levy asked.

"Hold on." Lucy said, holing the iron.

"I always hated this part..." She said.

"Just two seconds!" Lucy said as Levy started stretching her hand as far as it would go towards the bag of Lay's chips on the table.

* * *

"There..." Lucy said as she started at her masterpiece. "You're done." She wiped away a fake tear.

"Thanks Luce but I have ten minutes to get there, and it takes twelve." She panicked.

"I'll drive you down, no problem." She grabbed her keys. "Just let me grab my purse and we'll go."

"AUGH!" Levy moaned loudly.

"Whaaaaat?" Lucy yelled back.

"You're going to make me late for the date." She said. "Not that it is a date or anything like that.." She added quickly.

"Yeah, yeah. Hop in the car and give me a minute."

"Kay." Levy said, walking out the door.

* * *

"Okay, we're here." Lucy said as she put her pink car into park.

"Thanks." Levy said, unbuckling herself.

"Listen, be safe-" Levy checked her hair in the mirror.

"-have fun-" Grabbing the door handle, Levy pushed the door open.

"And, WEAR A CONDOM!" She added before Levy could shut the door.

"Jesus..." Levy said to herself. "Thanks mom." She muttered to herself, Lucy could be a bit over protective sometimes. "Now to find Gajeel..." She said.

Scanning the crowd everybody looked the same. There were lots of tall people with black hair. However, most of them had skinny arms. That took out basically everyone. "There!" She said to herself as she spotted him and his friends. There he was, standing tall with a boy with similarly black hair but with a white stripe, a girl with white hair, and a boy with purple hair. Just as she found him, he also found her, returning the eye contact.

"Shit..." She said to herself. _  
_

* * *

**_HAHAHAHA_ Cliff hangers. Ah, y'all hate the wait, I know it. Don't you worry, the date will come in the next installment. Comment any suggestions of what you want to happen! Maybe Levy runs into an ex boyfriend? Maybe Gajeel runs into an ex girlfriend? Maybe Lucy shows up and watches Levy from the back of the theater like a creepily over protective parent? YOU TELL ME. Suggestions welcomed and highly encouraged. THANKS FOR READING, AND FOLLOWING, AND REVIEWING. Love you guys, stay cool! ~Hana**


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay! Long time no write... I brought my laptop to school, and right now there's an assembly for Sophomores and Freshman and because I'm a Junior in a Sophomore class they're just like "you can leave and do whatever you want." So I marched my way (In an Attack On Titan Cape) down to the library and whipped out my laptop which is adorned with anime stickers... And now I'm writing fanfiction in the library. I feel so fancy. Anyways i got some really nice feedback from my last chapter and WOAH. THE REVIEWS ON THIS STORY! Like man Im so happy that you guys actually like this story... I thought it was going to be unpopular but you guys proved me wrong. Okay. I'll stop ranting now. Read on. ~Hana**

* * *

Looking at Gajeel's _friends_ sent a shiver down her spine. They looked rough, big, even scary, although Levy didn't want to judge based on looks she was feeling uneasy.

_Oh god we made eye contact. _Levy thought to herself as Gajeel's red eyes pierced her own. Her mouth tipped into a slight smile as he grinned at her. He made a hand motion similar to a 'come here' but it was much more demanding.

Complying to his demand, her feet started moving before her brain comprehended the action and before she knew it she was only yards away from his friends. Gajeel lightly jogged over to her location, and met her half way. "You dressed up for me?" He joked.

"Just for your information," she started "I just came from somewhere very important." She raised an eyebrow.

"Well." Gajeel held a strand of her hair, placing it back behind her ear. "You look nice." He smirked.

"Thanks..." She said as he beckoned her back to his friends. She thought for sure that he would see through her lie, but he didn't. _I came from somewhere else? VERY IMPORTANT? Oh God Levy you overdressed and you know it. Next time you wont let Lucy talk you into anything! Okay? This is so embarrassing, look at his friends..._ She walked up to the group timidly, as if they could smell her fear or something.

"Hello." She said more shyly than she would have wanted. She was way over dressed and slightly embarrassed. While she looked like she was ready to view an art gala, Gajeel wore a pair of gray jeans, a white t-shirt, a pair of normal black sneakers and a black light jacket. He was casual. She was formal. The rest of the group was pretty much the same, jeans and tshirts and sneakers.

"Guys, this is Levy." Gajeel said, pushing Levy's back a bit so she'd take a step closer to the group. "She goes to the Fairy Gym, shes in one Juvia's classes." Gajeel said with his arms crossed back over his chest. To an outsider Levy looked very out of place with the tall demanding presences of Gajeel and his friends.

"Rogue..." The black haired man with the white stripe said timidly. Levy nodded a hello, somewhat happy that there was someone just as awkward and uncomfortable as her there.

"Hi." The white haired girl cut in. "My name is Sorano, but everyone calls me Angel, if any of there guys bother you you can come to me. It's nice to see another girl in the group for once." Her smile seemed almost forced, but Levy shrugged it off.

"What about Juvia?" The purple haired man cut in. "Shes a girl."

"Yes, but she's always fawning over that _Gray. _It will be nice to have someone else to talk to." Angel said. "That's assuming you're not going to be fawning over Gray as well."

"As if." Gajeel cut in. Levy looked up at him a bit confused. "Juvia sends stares sharper than knives to anyone who even thinks about Gray so I doubt she'd have made it this far."

"Purple hair over there is Jose by the way." Gajeel pointed to the aforementioned man. "And she doesn't even take swimming classes, I doubt that she would even know who he was." Gajeel commented to Angel.

"Gray, as Juvia puts it, has 'eyes that are as deep as the ocean, a core tighter than a vice, biceps stronger than bulls, legs toner than any she'd ever seen before, hair suaver than Fabio's, a face that'd put a God to shame, and hands perfect for holding." Angel took in a deep breath after ranting. "But that's basically describing anyone who is fit with blue eyes. So to put it in simpler terms, he's the swim trainer at Fairy Gym, doesn't like to wear a shirt, and gets in fights with a pink hared boy named Natsu a lot."

"Oh." Levy said. "I know him."

"See?" Angel said to Gajeel who only rolled his eyes. "Anyways is Totomaru coming or not?" She asked. "Its going to start soon and I want good seats!"

"Calm yourself, girl." Jose cut in with a tone sharper than knives. "He's running late."

"Lets just ditch him." Gajeel muttered.

"No!" Angel cut in again. Seriously does this girl ever shut up. "Maybe if it were Cobra, but I'm waiting for Toto!"

"I don't mind waiting." Levy said.

"Good!" Angel smiled almost genuinely. "So Levy tell us about yourself." Angel inquired. Although Levy knew it was more for the sake for them to judge her rather than learn about her. Nonetheless she carried on.

"Oh, uh." Levy rolled her eyes not knowing where to start.

"You don't have to tell them anything you don't want to, shorty." Gajeel nudged her arm.

"No, that's fine." Levy reassured. "At the moment I read a lot of books and work part time, but I just got a part in the Magnolia Ballet Company winter production-"

"Woah." Angel raised an eyebrow. "The Magnolia Ballet Company is a big deal, who did you have to sleep with to get in there?" She asked.

"No one..." Levy defended. Did she look like a slut? "I majored in ballet in college and I've been dancing my whole life. Competitions, concerts, recitals, you name it. I did them all." She said. "My name has been in the business for a while so I guess they knew about me.

"So you're like a pro?" Angel asked.

"If you call dancing in the MBC pro then I guess..." Levy wasn't much for bragging about her dance prowess, although she couldn't deny that she was proud of her part.

"Go on..." Angel said.

"So I'm getting back into ballet after taking a little while off. Going back to the gym, drinking nasty protein shakes, stretching my muscles back to their full extension. The usual." Levy said.

"Wow Gajeel." Angel turned to the blacked haired man. "How'd you manage find a friend as cool as her?"

"Game Of Thrones." He replied. Game Of Thrones, apparently bring people together since... now.

"Totomaru isn't coming, I'm not waiting anymore." Gajeel said. "C'mon Levy, lets go let seats while they waste their life away."

"See you." Angel waved as Levy and Gajeel walked off.

"So you're a dancer?" He asked now that they were alone.

"Ballet, yes." She nodded. "I don't do any tap or jazz or anything else. Just ballet." She added before he asked, because everyone asked.

"I didn't expect that." He smirked as they walked into the seating area that consisted of a large grass field covered with chairs that faced a large white sheet that the show would be presumably projected on.

"Whats that supposed to mean?" She asked.

"Well you're so tiny." He placed his hand at the same height as her head.

"And you're so tall to be teaching yoga." She snapped back. He couldn't help but laugh.

"That's true but I'm the only one with a free period then." He said. "But Juvia will be back on Monday, so I'm all done with those classes." He let out a breathe. "Which I'm glad for. Some of those ladies stared at my butt."

"How terrible for you." She giggled lightly.

"Its hard being this... this." He gestured to himself.

"You just gestured to all of yourself."

"That's the point shorty." He flashed his rather sharp teeth.

"There are two seats in the front!" Levy pointed, smiling largely. "Lets go up there! Oh please, please, please!"

"You'd think it were Christmas or something by the way you're acting there, Pip."

"I'm just so excited to watch season three." She beamed. "I can feel the plot twist coming along."

"Didn't you read the books?" Gajeel asked.

"Sometimes they change it when it goes on the big screen." She crossed her arms over her rather flat. chest.

"You totally know the whole story, and you cant deny it." He said as they arrived at the two seats in front."

"Yeah well... Its still a surprise." She defended halfheartedly. There was no surprise. She knew everything that was going to happen at east three scenes before it happened.

"Alright, its still a surprise then." He laughed. "Want anything to eat?" He asked.

"No thanks, I'm good." She smiled as she sat down on her seat.

"Shorty, when that screen starts playing and you lean over to tell me that you changed your mind and you actually want popcorn, you're not getting it." He said.

"I know, I know!" She giggled. "I'm fine, really." she waved her hands in front of her.

"Alright, you wait here and I'll be back." He said as he walked off.

She let out a sigh as she fidgeted with her hands. _We just ditched all his friends and he offered to buy me food. Is this a date now? Inst that the definition of a date? I wish Lucy stopped me or something this was a terrible idea... _"Nervous?" The blonde girl sitting next to her asked, snapping her from her thoughts. She looked nice enough not to set any alarms off in Levy's head.

"Huh?" Levy was a bit shocked that a stranger started to talk to her. "Oh no." She smiled.

"First date?" The girl asked as she crossed her legs under her purple dress. While her bangs covered one of her eyes, the other teal one was filled with warmth and compassion.

"I don't think its-." Was it a date? He said it wasn't but now that they ditched his friends it seemed more intimate. "Something like that." She settled on.

"Overdress?" She cocked a smile.

"I think..." Levy shrugged.

"Would you mind if I helped?" She asked. "I got one look at you two and you're just so adorable together." She explained. "And I know just how awkward it can be to be overdressed to something." She giggled a bit, reminiscing. "Lucky for me my dating days are over." She wiggled her left finger where a diamond engagement ring sat.

"That'd honestly be so helpful. Thank you, really" Levy sighed. "I'm Levy." She held out a hand.

"Ino Yamanaka." The blonde smiled. "Just turn and we can take your hair down."

"Yeah my best friend got really excited that I was going out after a while." Levy explained. "And she kinda went overboard and now I'm way overdressed... Although I guess I let it happen." Levy fessed.

Ino laughed. "I was the same way with my best friend, Sakura." Levy felt her hair touch her shoulders once again. "There." She sighed.

Levy reached up to touch her hair, it was still slightly curly from Lucy's iron but luckily Levy got it to resemble waves. "Your makeup is pretty natural, so you don't have to worry about that." Ino commented. "I love the dress and shoes though." She smiled. "But just a word of advise, next time you don't know what you're doing, or where you're going, its always best to wear flat footwear, and layers. Maybe a sweater or something easily removable- that's saved my ass so many time." She smiled.

"Thank you, really." Levy smiled back. "I don't do this a lot, but you really saved me here."

"No problem, anything to help a fellow girlfriend out." The blonde smiled, and checked her phone as it buzzed. She smiled slightly and typed at speeds that rivaled Lucy's. A few moments later a girl dressed in a red dress with pink hair and green eyes ran over to Ino and hugged her, congratulating her endlessly on her ring.

"Here Shrimp." A deep voice said.

"Gajeel!" She straightened her back at his sudden entrance and whipped her head to look at him. Her hair followed her in a crashing wave as it settled back on her shoulders.

"Changed your hair?" He asked as he sat down.

"It was a bit tight, hurt my head." She touched it, feeling almost more self conscious. Not to mention she heart Ino giggle slightly behind her.

"Good choice, you look a lot more relaxed now." He smirked and held a brown bag out to her.

"Huh?" She asked, surprised.

"Open it." He said. She complied and opened the brown bag a bit. Her nose was hit with a buttery salty scent.

"Popcorn." She laughed. "Thank you but I said-"

"You said you didn't want any but I bought it for you because I wanted to." He said. "So put it under your seat and it in in about an hour when you decide that you want it." He grinned.

"Thanks." She laughed as she placed it under her seat.

"And I'm sorry about earlier." He sighed, clearly uncomfortable with apologizing.

"Earlier?"

"Angel." He replied. "The reason we call her angel is because she is so far away from one. So sorry if she offended you."

"I didn't realize..." Levy said.

"Don't sweat it, she intimidates a lot of people." He smirked. "So what else don't I know about you, miss ballerina?" He questioned.

"Not much, I'm kind of an open book." Levy shrugged. However, that's not true. Everyone thinks they're an open book, but everyone has secrets they wouldn't like to admit.

"Well we have-" He pulled out his phone to check the time "Just about twenty minutes until this marathon starts, so I have twenty minutes to find out all about you." He said.

"And what happens when I run out of things to say?" She asked.

"I have a feeling you wont." His smirk widened.

"You have a lot of faith in me..." She sighed. "So I was born on March 12th, had a generally normal childhood I guess..." She paused to think. "I started ballet, and then when I was seventeen I got a tattoo-"

"No way!" Gajeel laughed. "You got a tattoo?" He asked.

"What?" She asked.

"By the looks of it you don't even have your ears pierced." He said.

"That doesn't mean I don't have other piercings." Levy stated, although it came out a bit more seductive than she intended.

"Fair enough." He said.

"Anyways so I got a tattoo out of rebellion I guess. My boyfriend at the time was saying how I was too much of a goody two shoes and how I never did anything daring enough." She sighed. "So I went out and got a tattoo."

"Where?" He asked.

"Excuse me?"

"Well to be fair, you just wear shorts and a shirt to the gym so I'm thinking hip bone. Also you have an open backed dress so that rules out that. Unless its a..." His eye brows raised, than his face fell into a look of disapproval. "Levy, you don't have a tramp stamp do you?" He asked.

"No its not a tramp stamp." She sighed. "And its covered most of the time anyways."

"How come?" He asked. "Is it a butterfly?" He asked.

"No its just..." She sighed. "Its this symbol from one of my favorite books and its a fairy." She said.

"A fairy." He repeated.

"Somewhat." She clarified.

"Somewhat?"

"Its not a straight fairy, like it doesn't have a face or anything." She thought. "Its kinda like a bird..."

"A fairy bird?" He asked.

"Well there's the point, than the arrow thing..." She tried to fish for the right word.

"Just let me see it." He said.

"No no no!" She waved her hands.

"Okay." He smirked. "Next time we hang out we'll just go to the beach." He placed his hand on the back of Levy's chair.

_Next time? _She felt her heart flutter. _No, he probably means with his friends. _

"So, go on. You got a tattoo at seventeen."

"Yeah and I kept dancing up until a few years ago." She said. "I took a break until a week ago where I got an email from the MBC to be in their production this winter."

"You do know its summer, right?" He asked.

"That I do." She laughed. "They have to plan ahead for these things."

"Apparently." He snorted. "So whats the musical?"

"Production." She corrected.

"So whats the _production?_" He corrected.

"I have no idea." She smiled.

"And you're already in it!" He asked.

"Yeah." She kicked her feet. "I was out of the game for a while, and they really hounded me on this. They emailed me multiple times a week for a few months." She fessed.

"For a few months?" He asked. "Just how many?"

"Oh... You know." She shied. "Like four."

"They hounded you for _four_ months?" His jaw opened. "Shorty, I have never heard of anyone being sought after so damn much, why'd you deny it?" He asked.

"I had stopped dancing." She said.

"Yeah you said that earlier, how come?"

"I'd rather not say." She looked at him with pained eyes.

"Sure." He said.

"So what about you?" She asked.

"Me?" He asked. "Not much. I'm Gajeel Redfox, I was born on November 4th and I got my first tattoo at twenty." He smirked at her. "Although I have a lot of piercings."

"You do?" She asked.

"I'm not allowed to wear them at work but-" He pulled his hair back, revealing his ears had multiple spikes and piercings going up the sides. "When I was younger I had my eyebrows and lips pierced. And a few on my arms and chin." He added as he rubbed a hand over his arm.

"Didn't that hurt?" She asked.

"I thought they made me look tough." He commented. "Anyways I took most of them out, luckily most of the facial ones didn't scar."

She nodded her head as she followed his face as he talked. He was breathtaking to look at. The way his blood red eyes rolled around as he looked at things while he talked, the way his tongue danced in his mouth and ever so slightly pushed against his sharp canine teeth.

"Then I became a kickboxing instructor and now I'm here." He said.

"Wow." She laughed to herself.

"Something funny?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Its just funny how were so different."

"Opposites attract?" He offered as an excuse.

"Maybe." She giggled as the lights flashed.

"Its starting." He grinned.

* * *

As the show played on, and on, and on, Levy felt herself getting tired. She opened her purse to grab her phone as her eyelids struggled to stay open. She clicked the power button, revealing the screen brightly. Hissing at the light, Levy shut her eyes, and opened them just a little to reveal that it was 1:32 in the morning. They had only watched four episodes and she felt the exhaustion of this weeks gym trips catching up on her. Going to the gym after being lazy for so many years was enough to make anyone tired, but adding on all nighters to watch Netflix, as well as falling asleep on a terribly uncomfortable couch made for a horrible combination.

Levy decided to shut her eyes for a moment and felt herself beginning to nod off. Half asleep and not caring about anything, she brought her legs up on her chair, and leaned over to rest on Gajeel. He remained focused on the screen, so she figured he didn't mind. Watching the screen, she felt her eyes unfocused and the sound fading. She struggled to focus her attention back on the screen, but couldn't help it as sleep eventually took her over.

* * *

"Hmmmm." Levy moaned lightly as she sat up. She rubbed the corner of her eye lightly as she stretched her back and listened for a crack. Sighing, she felt something fall off her chest and as she looked down at the weight she noticed it was a black jacket. _This must be his._ She looked down at it once more before looking over at him. He was still staring at the screen, highly invested. She listened to her stomach rumble, and remembered her snack. Leaning forward, her hand searched the grass for her bag of popcorn.

"Bingo." She whispered as she located the bag. Pulling it back up, she opened it and indulged in her salty snack. As she happily munched, Gajeel leaned over to her.

"You missed a little." He said.

"Sorry, I fell asleep."

"I noticed." He smirked. "Well you only missed two episodes."

"Two!" She yelled in a whisper. "Why didn't you wake me?" She asked.

"You were out of it shrimp." He defended. "Even if I had wanted to, you looked like you needed it."

"Well thanks." She said. "Sorry that I leaned on you, it might have been awkward for you."

"Not really, it wasn't a problem." While she slept on him it gave him a chance to put him arm around her, run her arm with his thumb, eventually he gave her his jacket, but she slept soundly nonetheless. She was cute to look at, and different than all the other girls that had caught his eye. He usually went for the blonde with huge boobs and low self confidence, but she was something else. She was just reading when she sparked something in him. He figured he was reacting to Cana or something- not that he would ever go for Laxus' girl- but he decided to take her out to see if the feelings were genuine.

"So what'd I miss?" She asked.

"No, no." He said. "You have to watch it."

"What!" She whispered back. "You have to tell me."

"You already read the book, so you already know." He defended.

"Yeah but-"

"C'mon, lets get out of here." He said.

"What?" She asked. She didn't want it to end.

"We can go somewhere else." He said. "We could even go back to my place to watch the last two episodes." Before Levy could say anything, he pulled her to her feet and she leaned down to grab her shoes that she had taken off earlier.

"Wait, wait!" She whispered to him as the scurried up the aisle of people.

"Yeah?" He stopped as they reached the dimly lit area of the concession stands.

"Let me catch my breath and but on my shoes." She leaned on one foot as she placed the other in her new shoes.

"Levy?" A deep voice said. Levy's head shot up as she looked in the direction it came from. She couldn't see his face, but she'd recognize that monsters voice anywhere...

* * *

**THE CLIFF HANGER. BWAHAHA. That's the only way you guys ever review so I will keep them coming. And woah this is a lot longer than expected... Dont get used to it! Its not every day that I have a 4,000 word chapter! This just ended up being longer cuz they talked about themselves. ALSO. DISCLAMER. Those aren't Levy and Gajeel's real birthdays. Theyre not on the wiki so they technically don't have specific ones. So I made those up. I just figured that Gajeel was a Scorpio and Levy seemed like a Pieces. So review on what you want neeext. Should they go to Gajeel's? Maybe have some awkward flirting (although there was some of that here) A RUN IN WITH GAJEEL'S ROOMATE? Although i feel like if he did have a roomate it would be Juvia but she's on vaca... So that wouldnt really fit. Maybe Lucy will roll up and steal Levy away? I dunno. You tell me! Review away my friends. Thanks for reading! ~Hana**

**P.S. To any of my followers in the United States, Happy Thanksgiving!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Early Update? WHAAA? I got a ton of feedback from that chapter- which I loved! AND IT MOTIVATED ME! I woke up to tons of emails and smiled like it was _Christmas!_ There were a few suggestions on who this 'monster' should be- and only one person guessed it! I had already known who it was going to be but there were some really good guesses! So without more rambling here we go! Thanks for reading! ~Hana**

**WARNING- This chapter shows a flashback of Levy including swearing, violence, and generally unpleasant things. _Read with caution. _**

* * *

"Levy?" A deep voice said. Levy's head shot up as she looked in the direction it came from. She couldn't see his face, but she'd recognize that monsters voice anywhere. She could feel her heart pound heavily in her heart as her breaths became erratic and heavy. "So it really is you." The voice said again as the figure took a step forward.

When he came into the light, he was nothing special. Orangy blonde hair, purple tshirt, a long coat, jeans and black shoes. Gajeel saw the way Levy reacted to him, and wondered why she did. He wasn't intimidating, or scary, he had no neck tattoos or facial piercings. Compared to him, this guy looked pretty harmless.

"Jet." Levy breathed out lightly.

"Nice to see you again, didn't think I would find you again after you walked out." He leaned against the lamp post that stood a few feet away. "Too bad, even though I did nothing wrong."

_Nothing wrong? _Levy thought to herself. _If you call crushing my spirit and beating me senseless unless I shut my "dirty whore" mouth nothing wrong. _"..." Levy looked for words to say. She hadn't seen Jet since the . Luckily she wasn't alone this time.

"Hey." Gajeel gruffed.

"Levy its very rude not to introduce your friend here, I see nothings changed, and who might you be?" The orange haired man asked as he turned to Gajeel. Levy remained silent as she stared down at her feet.

"Gajeel Redfox." He crossed his arms over his chest, flexing his muscles against his thin cotton shirt, which never failed to intimidate the best of men.

"Well Gajeel nice to meet you." Jet said smoothly. "I'm Levy's..." He searched for the word. "We'll you could call me her partner."

"Partner?" Gajeel asked.

"Thats a lie." Levy shot her head up her eyes filled with an unreadable emotion as they started into Jet's.

"Levy, darling." Jet started to walk towards her.

"Don't take one more step." Levy's voice wavered as she held back tears. "You know very well that I told you I never wanted to see you again."

"You were just upset, I forgive you." Jet shrugged his shoulders. "So why don't you come on home." He extended a hand to her.

"Listen." Gajeel cut in, standing in front of Levy with one arm shielding her. "I don't know the story here, and I don't care to. But from what I'm getting I suggest you leave." He said deeply, sending shivers down Levy's spine as she felt the hair on her neck stand on end.

"Who do you think you are cutting in-" Jet spat before Gajeel interrupted.

"I think I'm Gajeel Redfox, Levy's friend. And by the looks of it, you're not." He ground his teeth together. "So once more, I suggest you leave before I have to snap your neck in two." He crashed his knuckles together. "Are we clear?" He asked.

Jet frowned slightly. He couldn't take Gajeel on, not even if there were ten of him. "I'll see you around, darling." Jet waved as he turned and walked back.

"Hey shorty?" Gajeel asked as he looked her his back at the little blue haired girl. She didn't look at him, but he knew she was listening to him. "Let's get you home, okay? I think you've enough excitement for one night." Levy nodded slightly, her eyes still avoiding his. Turning, they walked towards the public parking lot.

"Pip?" He turned around as he noticed Levy was falling a few paces behind his. "Come here." He said. She looked up at him finally. Her eyes were bloodshot, and her faced was dirtied with lines of makeup ridden tears. She walked slowly towards him, and dropped her head onto his chest. Without saying anything, his hand began to rub her back. Her hands crept their way up his chest, clutching his shirt as she nuzzled her face into it.

"You don't have to say anything if you don't want to." He placed a hand on her head rather awkwardly. First outings usually didn't end in tears for him. He pet her hair slowly as she calmed down. She didn't cry out loud, but he could feel her chest pounding against his. She was scared, terrified even just from one encounter.

"S-sorry." She whispered, her voice cracking.

"Why don't we get you home now." Gajeel whispered back.

"Mhmm..." She nodded her head as she pulled away from him.

"My bike is over there." He nodded his head in the direction of a black motorcycle. "Think you can hang on?" He grinned.

She let out a light laugh. "I think so."

"You're going to have to tell me where you live." He handed her a small black helmet.

"Its 221B Main Street, the big yellow one."

"Alright, I think I know it."

Without another word, Gajeel straddled his bike, and turned it on. The engine roared and he turned to her. She lifter her dress to the side, thanks to the leg slit, she could sit behind him comfortably without her shirt riding up.

Once she was settled, and wrapped her arms around his waist, he listed his feet of the ground and they made their way to her house.

* * *

Turning the key to the left, the engine dulled and Gajeel placed his feet down. Turning to Levy, he said "We're here."

"Thanks for the ride." She said as she lifted her leg off the bike. Loosing her balance a bit, Gajeel grabbed her hand.

"Careful there, Pip." He flashed his teeth.

"I got it." She smiled timidly as she handed him her helmet. "And I'm sorry about earlier. Jet, he-"

"Don't sweat it Pip." Gajeel pulled on her hand, bring it up to his lips before he gently laid a peck on it. She tightened her hold on his jacket that she realized she still had on.

"Oh, your jacket." She grabbed the collar, ready to take it off.

"You hold onto it." He stopped her.

"But the ride home?" She questioned. "Wont it be cold."

"It doesn't bother me." He smiled as he turned his engine back on. "Besides, it gives you an excuse to see me again." He grinned at her as her face flushed red. "See ya 'round, Pip." He kicked his stand up and rode away.

Sighing, she turned to the house. The lights were on in the front, most likely Lucy's doing. Taking a breath in, she opened the front door and made her way to her room.

* * *

_*Flashback*_

"Jet?" A soft voice rang through the dank apartment as a young Levy opened the door. Sweat glistened on her forehead lightly as she shrugged her heavy ballet bag over her shoulder so she could close the door. Coming home to an empty house after practice was a normal occurrence these days, Jet usually stayed out drinking or gambling with his friends.

Levy sighed as she walked to her room and threw her bag onto the bed. It had been almost a year since Levy had moved into Jet's place. Just about ten months now, and Levy had nothing but bruises and scars to show for it. Sure Jet got drunk and misplaced his anger but that was just the alcohol talking. He loved her after all.

Making her way to the bathroom, Levy locked the door and began taking her hair out of the bun it was hair sprayed in. She hummed a light tune as her fingers worked, nothing in particular, just something her mother used to sing to her when she was younger.

"Flower gleam and glow, let your power shine." She cringed as her fingers yanked a knot, bringing light tears to her eyes. "Ow ow ow..." She hissed. "Make the clock reverse, bring back what once was mine." She let a light breath out her her nose as she admired her hair in the mirror. After high school she decided to grow it out. It was long and wavy and almost reached her bottom. Jet said he liked long hair, so she was happy.

Turning to the small shower, she fiddled with the stubborn knob until the water flowed out. She took off her clothing one by one before hopping into the lukewarm showers. Sometimes Jet would forget to pay the water bill so she wasn't too picky on the temperature. And she knew he was too busy at work to clean, so she didn't mind the brown and black grout in between the tiles. The shower curtain had some mold on it, but whose didn't? That just accumulates over time.

"Heal what has been hurt..." Levy sang lightly as the shampoo worked into her damp hair. "Change the fates..." Her singing slowed as she heart the front door open. _He's home tonight._ Smiling widely, Levy hurried in the shower and jumped out. Normally she cherished her time in the shower, taking her time as the water washed over her and she replayed the events of the day. But Jet usually never came home early. Sometimes she would wake up to him, but she always had to go to work or to practice so they barely got any time together.

Wrapping a towel around her hair, she used a second to dry her body. After most of the moisture was gone she put on her orange fuzzy bathrobe. Jet had gotten it for her for Christmas that year and she loved it. It was on the thicker side so it kept her warm in the winters. "Jet?" Her voice echoed through the bathroom. He didn't respond. Shaking her hair out of the towel, she ran her brush through it. Deciding it was straight enough, she put it over her shoulders and walked into the house.

"Jet? Are you home?" She asked again. There was no response but she heard rustling in the kitchen. Padding over the yellowy brown carpet, Levy made it to the kitchen. Jet was there alright, sprawled on a chair with his nose pointing to the sky. "Jet, did you come home just now?" Levy asked.

"Didn't you hear me come in?" He slurred lightly. He was drunk.

"Oh, I guess I did." She smiled lightly.

He stared at her, his eyes glazed over. "So?" He asked.

"Yes?" She asked lightly.

"Are you going to make your man dinner or not?" He spat.

"I'm sorry!" She was frazzled. "Would you like something to eat?" She opened the fridge. "We don't have much, we haven't gone shopping in a while-"

"Maybe if all the money didn't go to that stupid dancing," he rolled his head as he stared at her. "We would have more chow 'round here."

"Work has been slow around this time baby..." She added lightly.

"I don't want excuses. I just want something in my stomach." He slammed a hand down on the table, making Levy shutter.

"It'll be just one minute." She said lightly as she got out ingredients for a sandwich. "Save what has been lost." She sang softly as she spread mayonnaise on the bread.

"Babe." Jet commented, causing Levy to stop her motions. "What did I say about the singing?"

"That I'm talentless and should stick to dancing. Oh but I'm also talentless at that so I should stick to making sandwiches..." She let out a light laugh, it helped mask the tears. "Here you are." She said as she set it down in front of him. Turning her back, she started cleaning up the mess she had made on the counter.

"You're not going to cut it." His words cut into her.

"Silly me, I forgot." She grabbed a knife from the sink. "Four triangles, just like you like it." She smiled as he snatched a piece and shoved it in his mouth. Turning once more, Levy put everything back in the fridge and turned to leave the kitchen. "And where the hell do you think you're going?"

"I was going to get dressed." She said lightly.

"Not going to sit down with me are you?" He asked. "After I work all day just to pay for your stupid twirling in that studio, and you cant spend some time with me?"

"No babe, that's not it at all." Levy said. "I'll sit with you, don't worry."

He nodded, and ate on. Levy stayed silent, knowing better not to speak out of turn. "Did you enjoy it?" She asked as he ate the last bite.

"It fucking sucked." He commented. "But what can I expect from a bitch like you." His words stung more and more as the alcohol flowed through his blood.

"My apologies." She bowed her head before getting off her chair. Turning to him, she began to leave once more.

"And where the fuck are you going?" He asked.

"I'm going to put on my clothes babe. Like before?" She reiterated.

"Not going to goddamn clean up?" He picked up the plate. "That's fine, I'll just do every fucking thing around this house." His words sunk in like venom as he threw the plate down in the sink, shattering it. Levy closed her eyes at the sound.

"I would have grabbed it if you had left it-" She spoke softly.

"Too ducking late now." He said.

"If you'll excuse me to get dressed." Her eyes were on is feet, never looking him in the eye.

"What the fuck ever." He waved her away with his hand. Levy walked into their shared room quickly and locked the door. Opening the closet, she looked for her favorite orange tshirt her mother gave her.

"Babe?" She asked. He didn't respond, but she continued anyways. "Have you seen my orange tshirt my mom gave me?"

"I used it as a rag."

"And where is it now?" She asked.

"Threw it away. It was ugly."

"Is.. Is that so." He voice cracked.

"Are you almost done in there babe? I need a beer."

"They're in the fridge." She yelled out, wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Yeah and I'm on the couch."

"One minute." She said as she gather herself.

"Babe." He yelled from the couch. "Babe hurry up." No response. "What the fuck." He got off the couch, and went to the kitchen.

"Here babe, i'll grab you- oh." She rushed into the kitchen.

"What good are you if you cant even get me a goddamn beer?" He stared into her.

"Im sorry I was changing and-"

"Honestly Lev." He sighed. "I do so much."

"I know baby-"

"Do you know? I work my ASS off day and night so you can dance. So you can mother fucking dance. I'm the first one to get there, and the last one to leave work!" He brought a hand up to his face. "I just wish you'd help me once and a while." Grabbing the knife left on the table, he twirled it around with his fingers. "Is that really too much to ask?"

"No babe, I'm sorry I was just changing." She said. "I swear i'll try harder."

"I don't think you really get it."

"I do babe, I do..." She said.

He picked up the knife. "I don't know Lev. I'm still not convinced."

"No babe, I'll do better, I swear. It will be alri-" She yelled as he grabbed her by the hair.

"Will you do better?" He stroked the side of her face with the knife as tears started to stream down her face.

"Yes babe, anything." She said. "Just put down the knife, it'll be like normal." She breathed out. "Just like before, just how you want it."

"Alright." He smiled lightly, moving his hand to put the knife down. "Oh but just so you don't forget this promise," in the blink of an eye he pulled her hair up, brought the knife across, and cut it all off. "There."

"I w-wont forget babe." She breathed out.

"That's my girl." He smiled before a phone rang.

"That's mine." She took it out of her pocket. It read _LUCY_. "Its work, one moment. Please, watch the football game while I clean up the bedroom for you." He nodded. Levy watched him walk over before she scurried over to the bedroom and shut the door.

"L-lucy." Levy breathed out in a whisper, her voice quivering.

"Levy! Hey I havent talked to you in forever! Wait, whats wrong?" She asked.

"Please don't ask questions but can you come pick me up at Miss Clara's Dance Academy in Oak Town?"

"Sure but its kinda far away-"

"Please..." She breathed out. "Just please come get me." She broke. She started sobbing quietly into the phone.

"I'll be there in twenty, just sit tight."

"Thank you Lucy." Wiping her tears for the second time that night, Levy picked herself up and rushed around the room gathering her things into her dance bag. Picture of her mom, her favorite leotards, her dance shoes, and a few sets of clothes. Anything she could get into the bag.

"Hey babe?" She asked as she came out of the room. "I have to go down to the studio to get some over time." She smiled.

"Why?" He glared.

"Oh just some extra cash so we can get that bigger TV you wanted!" She clapped her hands together. "I'll be back later." She slipped her shoes on.

"See Ya." He waved a hand, not caring to turn to look at her.

Levy walked to the bus stop in the cold of night. Although it was just turning fall, the bitter winds were coming in and she already missed the summer. Sitting on the bench she waited for the bus to come. She wiggled her legs to try and keep warm. Looking for comfort, she got it in the only way she knew how. "Flower gleam and glow, let your power shine... make the clock reverse, bring back what once was mine." She took in a breath as her head looked into the night sky. Tears threatened to fall but Levy refused to give them the satisfaction. "Heal what has been hurt, change the Fates' design, save what has been lost, bring back what once was mine." She sighed as the bus rolled up. "What once was mine."

_*Flashback End* _

* * *

"LEVY!" A scream awake the blue haired girl from her sleep, halting her nightmare.

"Woah!" She yelped as she fell off the side of her bed. "Owww..." She rubbed her butt which so ungracefully broke her fall.

"What are you doing here!" The voice belonging to Lucy rang in Levy's ears.

"I _was_ sleeping." She commented as she rubbed her eyes.

"Why are you home!" The blond almost yelled.

"Because this is where I live?" She questioned. "What time is it?" She looked at her clock, it was five in the morning, right when Lucy went on her morning jog.

"I thought that this marathon ran for a while?" She asked as she fixedher running shorts. "Like almost morning? Well morning for you, so noon." She laughed a bit at her own joke.

"No, no we decided to cut it short." She smiled a bit as she looked down.

"Oh? Not feeling the season three?" She frowned.

"We ran into Jet."

* * *

**Yay! That was something... **

***Updated Authors Note***** First off, I would like to apologize for that chapter and to anyone who was hurt by it. It was a gamble putting something so sensitive into the story, and while it was meant no harm, some people were offended. While this is just a fanfiction, written by a fan, I hope you don't hold anything against the characters. I got a few reviews saying that they could never look at Jet the same way, or how they hate how I made him OOC. I truly am sorry and didn't mean anything by that chapter, _I was looking at it as a way to explain Levy's deep trauma for not wanting to dance again._ There will be no more descriptions of domestic violence in the following chapters, and I do hope you can forgive me for it. I honestly meant no harm to anyone, it was strictly for fanfiction purposes. This will be reiterated in my next authors note as well. **

******But please leave reviews, I know it was a scary kind of chapter and I'm sorry if you hate me for it but keep on reading! It will only get better from here! Swear! **Thanks for always Reading, Favoriting, Following, and Supporting me! Without you guys there would be no story!~Hana

_**P.S. Reviews Motivate Hana. Share your thoughts for updates**_


End file.
